mercenary king
by mafb
Summary: en un mundo donde solo aquellos con nobleza pueden usar sus poderes, Sora (un joven de 16 años) se encontro con una chica y sus aventuras comenzaron
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhh…..!"! – se oía bostezar en la cima de un árbol, al levantarse un adolecente, de cabello espinoso lacio marrón oscuro, ojos marrones, vestido con una abrigo negro, unos audífonos color morados y una brazalete de metal color negro con el dibujo de un lobo en él, mientras se levantaba de un largo sueño de dos horas en la cima de un árbol, la razón por la que se despertó fue causado por un ruido que venía de la ciudad, un ruido en el que se oía unas trompetas sonar – ya debería irme largando – decía mientras cogía una manzana y se bajo del árbol.

"Wow hoy hay mucha conmoción en el reino de Fouco. ¿Será que se ha acabado la guerra?" – Decía mientras miraba al pueblo central del reinado Fiammata – "mejor ir a ver qué está pasando."

…

"¡Ganamos!, ¡tenemos la ventaja!, ¡el reino de Vento caerá!" – gritaban los pueblerinos en medio del desfile. Todos vestían de trajes coloridos rojos y tenían banderas con el símbolo de la capital del país. Algunos tiraban frutas a lo que parecía una prisionera

"¿Oye señor me podría decir que está pasando?" –pregunto el joven a un anciano que estaba mirando el desfile. El anciano sorprendido por el niño lo miro y le dijo

"¿No lo has oído? Hemos capturado a la vice capitana del equipo #1 del reino del "Vento" y se dice que esa es su equipo mas poderoso"– decía el señor mientras sonreía. El joven entonces comenzó a ver el desfile

"Oh! Es eso lo que está pasando" – decía él, mientras veía al rehén. Quien tenía el cabello largo, de un tono rojizo y ropa de cárcel. Ella entonces miro a al joven. El joven noto que aunque ella tuviera cabello rojo sus ojos eran color verdes Parecía tener 16 años. Ella estaba dentro de una jaula – ""¿y qué es lo que le van a hacer? ¿Un intercambio por ella?"

"¿Un intercambio?" – decía el viejo con cara de malicia, mientras la miraba con odio a la prisionera. El joven noto su cara y no entendió que pasaba – "a ella la van a juzgar y ejecutar." – al decir esto el joven se sorprendió increíblemente ya que esa era lo último que él esperaba oír

".! ¿Qué? ¿Y que ella hizo?" – pregunto con una gran des-concertación. Al oír, el anciano se enojo, esa era una pregunta que lo ofendía

"Ella, ella es parte que la milicia enemiga" – dijo con un tono de odio e ira en su voz y casi al borde del grito el dijo – "todos los del país del "Vento" y del país del "Acqua" deberían morir." – entonces su voz comenzó a enmudecerse y con un tono de tristeza el dijo – "Ellos se llevaron a mi hijo" – decía el anciano al borde de las lagrimas. El joven lo miro y con un tono de arrepentimiento lo miro

"Lo siento mucho" – dijo él. Al anciano agradeció la compasión

"No hay problema, lo siento mucho por lo que dije".- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – "Perdón pero tengo que irme." – dijo él mientras se despedía de el joven

"Si. Adiós" – decía mientras veía como entraban a la prisionera al castillo para su dicho juicio.

…**.**

"Dejen pasar a la prisionera"- gritaban los guardias mientras sacaban a la prisionera de su jaula y le ponían grilletes en sus brazos – "llévenla a la cámara del rey Esteban Cornello el 3ro"- y la comenzaron a halar hasta una habitación. Ella noto que era una habitación enorme con ventanales de color rojo y banderines con el símbolo del reino. La habitación no tenia gran cosa. Solo había un trono en medio de el. Sentado en el trono había una persona de unos 40 años de edad. Tenia el cabello negro y un poco largo y una barba negra. Vestia de una armardura de plata con detalles roja con dorado y una corona.

"Ahhhh con que tu eres la vice capitana del ejercito Vento la grandiosa Chrome di Leone o mejor dicho "the snow woman"- dijo mientras inspeccionaba a la prisionera-. "Me sorprende que alguien de tu calidad haya sido capturada. ¿Y por qué? Por unos enemigos del reino" – dijo enojado el rey-. "Me decepcionan la gente como tu".

"Pues como sabes no soporto las personas engreídas como tú, querido rey" – dijo Chrome con una cara de burla y desprecio – "tu reino esta mayormente compuesto de asesinos psicomaniaticos, y ahora veo la razón"- dijo con un tono burlón. En ese momento un guardia alzo su espada y comenzó a amenazarle

"Maldita, como te atreves a hablarle a rey así" – dijo el guardia. Pero el rey lo detuvo con la mano, haciendo que el guardia guardase su espada

"Calma, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia ya que…."-dijo el. Pero antes de terminar Chrome vio lo que pasaba y les dijo

"Ohhhh, que lindo un asesino hablando de no recurrir a la violencia"- dijo Chrome casi al borde del grito. Esto hizo enfurecer al guardia el cual alzo su espada nuevamente amenazando a Chrome

"Hija de per…."- dijo el guardia. Pero antes de terminar el rey alzo su mano para detenerlo. El guardia se calmo y guardo su espada nuevamente y se puso en su posición

"Déjala tranquila. Ella es una vergüenza para la nobleza, incluso la de su país." – el luego cruzo sus manos y la miro seriamente- "Si fuera por mi yo le quitaría su titulo, la volvería una plebeya y negaría el derecho a usar sus poderes"- dijo el rey mientras se reía de ella, seguido por los sirvientes. Chrome, entonces se enojo y con un tono de burla ella dijo

"Wow es verdad lo que dicen, los payasos si se ríen" - dijo ella y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio y el rey comenzó a perder la paciencia. Enojado el mando con la mano al guardia a que alce su espada para atacarla

"Ya me harte de ti" – grito el rey enojado – "no soportare mas, ya es hora de tu ejec…."- pero es interrumpidos cuando se rompen los vidrios del castillo y de ellos caen un joven con un abrigo

"Ahhhhhhh…. Me duele todo" – dijo el mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba los pantalones del sucio – "¿no pude haber entrado por la puerta?" – esto sorprendió a todos las personas en la habitación, inclusive a Chrome quien no entendía quien era el.

"¿Quien eres plebeyo?"– dice el guardia, mientras miraba al joven – "¿y qué haces en el castillo del rey?" – el joven entonces miro a todos quienes lo miraban a el como si el estuviera demente

"Puessssss…. He venido a salvar a la vice capitana – dice el joven mientras señalaba a Chrome. La cual se sorprendió de el

"Ahhhh!?- se sorprendieron todos al oír a este plebeyo decir eso. En ese momento el rey comenzó a reírse de el

"Umm… bufff jajajajaaja!- reía el rey mientras miraba a Chrome y al joven – "tu. un simple plebeyo salvarla a ella, ya, ya, ya en serio arréstenlos" – dijo y al momento que esas palabras salieron de sus labios todos los guardias rodearon a los culpados y los llevaron a la prisión

…

"No podías quedarte callado"- decía Chrome enfurecida mientras veía al joven el cual estaba acostado en el una manta que había en el suelo- "tenias que ser un héroe y por ti nos van a ejecutar y para colmo ni siquiera te conozco. Porque si fueras alguien quien yo conociera, ya te estaría castigando. ¿me estás oyendo?""

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"- dormía el joven. Esto hizo enfurecer aun mas a Chrome, la cual comenzó a gritar

"Despierta baka" - decía ella enfurecida. Esto despertó al joven, cuando el despertó pudo ver a Chrome enojada mirándolo a él

"Ah? A? ah! ¿Que es lo que decías?"- dijo él con una calma que solo la hacía enojar mas.

"¿Como puedes estar calmado en un caso así?…. ah respira...Chrome ¿cómo te llamas?"- decía con un tono dulce y más calmada. Esto sorprendió al joven el cual pensaba que ella sufria de bi-polaridad.

"Mi nombre es… Sora. Gusto en conocerte Chrome" –respondió Sora también sonriendo. Esto sorprendió a Chrome la cual no lo conocia

Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿No lo acabas de decir?

Ahhhh… si es verdad- decía Chrome con una cara avergonzada

Jajaja estas tan roja que pareces un tomate- dijo Sora sonriendo y en el momento que Chrome lo escucho ¡kung! le golpeo- …!¡Ahhhh! ¡eso duele sabes!

Debería darte más fuerte- dijo- pero antes de eso ¿porque me viniste a salvar? Por tu forma de vestir puedo ver que no eres una agente del reino de "Vento". ¿Por qué viniste?

Umm. No se- dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo- normalmente me veo como el héroe que salva a la princesa bonita en peligro

Que!?- decía mientras se enojaba y enrojecía- que haría un plebeyo como tú para ayudarme?- gritaba enfurecida

Pues podría destruir esta celda- decía mientras sacaba la manzana que había tomado del árbol y comenzaba a comérsela

¿Qué? Y como harías eso?- y cuando ella dijo eso él se levanto. Y en el momento que ya estaba parado una ráfaga de energía espiritual tan fuerte como un tornado comenzó dispersarse. Era tan fuerte que Chrome no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo sentada. Después de 3 segundos de liberar energía, las rejas de la celda salieron volando – ¿ehh?...ehhhh! ¿que le paso a la reja?- decía Chrome sorprendida.

Ah? No pude usar mis poderes- decía Sora decepcionado

"que paso un simple plebeyo no debería tener, ni está permitido usar, este nivel de energía espiritual. ¿Quien es él?"- pensaba Chrome

Bueno al menos podemos escapar de aquí- decía- verdad?

Si. – y mientras se adelantaba dijo- mi nombre es Chrome di Leone –se volteo y sonrió- mucho gusto en conocerte Sora.

Igual

….

Un guardia entra corriendo a la cámara del trono

Rey, rey hay una emergencia- dijo el guardia

¿Que pasa?

Los prisioneros han escapado!

¿Qué? ¿y qué haces aquí? Vayan por ellos

Si señor

….

Aparecen ellos dos corriendo

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Sora mientras corrían

Tenemos primero que conseguir armas para poder pelear-

Yo no necesito un arma. La mía la tengo acá- decía mientras le mostraba el brazo a Chrome

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso el pelea con sus manos? No creo que él sea tan fuerte como se ve" – pensó – pero ¿no sería mejor en vez de usar tus manos usar una espada?-dijo

¿usar mis manos?

Si eso no fue lo que…

¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlos!

Mierda nos encontraron- dijo Sora

Entremos aquí- dijo Chrome mientras señalaba una puerta cercana a la cual entraron

Ufff. Que cansancio- dijo Sora quien respiraba forzosamente- ¿Donde estamos?- miro a su alrededor era una habitación con todo tipos de armas – Wow que suerte, encontramos la armería-

No es hora de ponerse feliz- decía Chrome- pásame un par de lanzas para bloquear la puerta-

Ok aquí están- dijo mientras le daba las lanzas y bloquearon la puerta

Ok ahora ayúdame a buscar un par de espadas y un escudo. Y voltéate. No mires para acá que me voy a cambiar a algo más cómodo.

Umm… si vas a usar un escudo ¿para quien es la otra espada?

Para ti baka –decía mientras se cambiaba a una ropa de milicia de Fouco para mujeres. Que consistía en una blusa, una armadura para el pecho, una falda y unas botas de mujer.-

Ya te dije que no necesito otra espada

"¿otra?"- pensó- como que….

Suena una explosión

¿Que fue eso?-dijo Chrome

Alguien destruyo la puerta

Entra un capitán con una espada gigante

Así que son ustedes los grandes prisioneros quienes destruyeron la reja anti-energía espiritual de la cárcel

"¿anti-energía espiritual? ¿Pero como él lo destruyo con energía espiritual? ¿quién es este plebeyo? Espera, ahora no es tiempo para pensar en esto"- pensó Chrome – ¿quien eres? – pregunto al capitán

Yo soy el capitán de la armada # 5 yo soy el "espadachín demoniaco", he venido a matarlos, ahora mueran – el blande su espada y una esfera de energía oscura comienza a destruir todo lo que está en su camino

Sora cuidado – dice Chrome -"no tengo tiempo para esquivarlo ¿ehh?"- pensó mientras Sora la agarraba y esquivo a una alta velocidad el ataque

Jajajajaaja está todo destruido, no es posible que hayan escapado jajajajaaja están muertos los dos jajajajaaja – decía el capitán quien destruyo la habitación

¿A dónde estás mirando? Estamos aquí – decía alguien a la espalda de el

¿Qué? – dijo mientras se volteaba - ¿Quién dijo eso?

Yo – respondió Sora quien sostenía a Chrome en sus brazo – ese ataque era muy peligroso para haber estado en el medio

"¿ahh? ¿Cuándo el se movió de ahí?"-pensó Chrome

Oye Chrome ¿estaría bien si te soltase?-dijo Sora – no puedo pelear si te estoy cargándote

Uh? Ah! ok- y al momento Sora la bajo delicadamente

Pues ya es hora de terminar esto – cuando dijo esto una ráfaga de energía espiritual comenzó a dispersarse.

¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Chrome – ¿eh?- en ese momento ella vio el brazo de Sora brillo de un color negro- así que el usa sus brazos para pelear. No, no es su brazo el que brilla. ¿qué es? –en ese momento vio su brazalete- no es su brazo es su brazalete. ¿Qué va a pasar? – en ese mismo momento una gran luz negra comenzó a brillar y cuando este dejo de brillar ella mira a Sora quien tenía en la mano una katana – ¿que es eso? – cuando ella se comenzó a fijar más en la espada ella se dio cuenta que era una katana completamente negra excepto por su empuñadura que tenía un pelaje blanco. - ¿Qué espada es esa?

"Kurokiba" – dijo Sora

¿Qué espada es esa? – dice el capitán enojado mientras blande su espada y otra esfera de energía tan grande que produce una alta ráfaga de viento y manda la esfera a Sora y Chrome – no importa en realidad ya que ambos morirán aquí mismo.

Ahhhh! – grita Chrome en reacción a la ráfaga

Chrome, mantente atrás de mi y no te muevas – dice Sora con calma

Jajaja ja tú crees que tienes el poder suficiente para vencerme- reía el capitán – tu orgullo será tu final.

"¿que estará pensando Sora? ¿Como un plebeyo como el vencerá a un capitán? Ni siquiera yo puedo vencerlo. ¿Qué estará pensando"- pensó Chrome

Que débil – susurro Sora

Ah? – se sorprendió Chrome. Y en ese momento Sora blande su espada y una simple ráfaga de viento producida por la espada corto la esfera de energía. Cesando al instante su energía.

¿Qué?- pregunto gritando con ira el capitán - ¿Qué fue lo que… uh? – al mirar al frente vio que él había desaparecido- ¿Dónde estás?

Atrás de ti- al oír esto el capitán se voltea lo ve este intenta cortarlo con la espada pero antes de que lograrla blandirla Sora logro cortarla por la mitad

Ahh- dice el capitán mientras se cae sentado- por favor no me mates, los dejare libres

"Wow el acaba de vencer a un capitán sin esfuerzo alguno"- pensó Chrome

Señor hemos venido a ayudarlo- se escucho mientras llegaban mas guardias

Mierda. Chrome tenemos que irnos – decía mientras la espada volvía a convertirse en brazalete

Uh? Ah! – y salieron de la armería no antes de que Chrome cogiera una espada y un escudo- sabes me da asco tener un escudo con este símbolo ahh ahí está la salida

Ya la veo casi Salí….oh mierda- al salir ven un ejército de 100 personas

Están bajo arresto ríndanse y no saldrán heridos- dijo un guardia

¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Chrome

De hecho si- dijo y en ese momento el silbo y de repente un ave mecánico apareció y lanzo una bomba de humo y una escalera. – vamos sube- y ambos subieron al ave mecánica.

….

Wow Leo es increíble lo demente que estas al crear esto- dijo Sora al entrar al ave mecánico

No el que esta demente eres tu quien se atrevió a entrar a un castillo de un rey para salvar a una prisionera de guerra- dijo un joven de cabellos lacio largo color marrón de unos 17 años vestido de una camisa manga larga roja con líneas negras unos jeans y una boina roja.

Jajaja ja perdón – dijo Sora – ¿y cómo es que funciona?

Las alas absorben energía espiritual de la batería y lo convierte en energía tipo viento la cual lo hace volar- al oír eso Sora se sorprendió y vio a Chrome

Ahh se me olvido. Chrome te presento a mi mejor amigo, su nombre es….

Leonardo Da'Vinci a vuestro servicio querida principessa- se introdujo Leonardo mientras le besaba la mano – y ¿me podrías complacer con el nombre de una bella rosa como tú?

Chrome….Chrome Di Leone – dijo avergonzada

Chrome di Leone, ni siquiera una flor tendría más bello nombre.

Umm…. ok Leo no crees que deberías estar mirando al frente – dijo Sora algo enojado

No hay problema nada nos….

Suena una explosión

Leo que pasa-dice Sora

Nos dispararon a una ala

Eso significa- dice Chrome

Sí, que nos vamos a estrellar

Ahhhhhhh

Se estrella el ave en un llano

Ahh- dice adolorido Sora

¿Estamos vivos?- Pregunto Chrome

Si no se preocupen antes de aterrizar active el modulo de emergencia que dejaba producir energía en la plataforma mediante la liberación de energía de viento para que pudiéramos aterrizar- explico Leonardo

¿?- se quedaron ambos

Que aterrizamos con golpes mínimos

Ahh!

Bueno ya es hora de irnos Sora

Ahh si –dijo Sora – Bueno Chrome aquí nos despedimos

¿Ahh? ¿a qué te refieres?

Bueno nosotros vamos para el oeste y tu vas por el este al reino Vento así que aquí nos despedimos

¡Espera! Tú eres un mercenario ¿verdad? – pregunta Chrome

Umm…- responde Sora

Bueno si tú me llevas al reino Vento a la capital "mulinello" te daré mucha riquezas- dijo Chrome – "si logro unirlo a la milicia de Vento, nuestro reino ganara una alta ventaja"-pensó

¿Pero sabes el viaje que tendríamos que hacer?

Porfaaa- dijo Chrome mientras puso una cara de que casi estaba llorando

Uh… ok

¡Yay!

Bueno Leo te deseo suerte

Nos vemos

Y se fueron caminando por distintos caminos


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh…..!"! – se oía bostezar en la cima de un árbol, al levantarse un adolecente, de cabello espinoso lacio marrón oscuro, ojos marrones, vestido con una abrigo negro, unos audífonos color morados y una brazalete de metal color negro con el dibujo de un lobo en él, mientras se levantaba de un largo sueño de dos horas en la cima de un árbol, la razón por la que se despertó fue causado por un ruido que venía de la ciudad, un ruido en el que se oía unas trompetas sonar – ya debería irme largando – decía mientras cogía una manzana y se bajo del árbol.

"Wow hoy hay mucha conmoción en el reino de Fouco. ¿Será que se ha acabado la guerra?" – Decía mientras miraba al pueblo central del reinado Fiammata – "mejor ir a ver qué está pasando."

…

"¡Ganamos!, ¡tenemos la ventaja!, ¡el reino de Vento caerá!" – gritaban los pueblerinos en medio del desfile. Todos vestían de trajes coloridos rojos y tenían banderas con el símbolo de la capital del país. Algunos tiraban frutas a lo que parecía una prisionera. El joven se acerco al desfile y se encontro con un hombre anciano

"¿Oye señor me podría decir que está pasando?" –pregunto el joven al anciano que estaba mirando el desfile. El anciano sorprendido, por el niño, lo miro y le dijo

"¿No lo has oído? Hemos capturado a la vice capitana del equipo #1 del reino del "Vento" y se dice que esa es su equipo mas poderoso"– decía el señor mientras sonreía. El joven entonces comenzó a ver el desfile. Por como el veia a la prisionera el no pensaba que ella se veia muy peligrosa. En cuestion de un segundo ellos dos se miraron directamente el uno al otro

"Oh! Es eso lo que está pasando" – decía él, mientras veía a la prisionea. Quien tenía el cabello largo, de un tono rojizo y ropa de cárcel. Ella entonces miro a al joven. El joven noto que aunque ella tuviera cabello rojo sus ojos eran color verdes Parecía tener 16 años. Ella estaba dentro de una jaula – "¿y qué es lo que le van a hacer? ¿Un intercambio por ella?" - al oirlo el anciano se enojo y miro a la prisionera

"¿Un intercambio?" – decía el viejo con cara de malicia, mientras miraba con odio a la prisionera. El joven noto su cara y no entendió que pasaba – "a ella la van a juzgar y ejecutar." – al decir esto el joven se sorprendió increíblemente ya que esa era lo último que él esperaba oír

".! ¿Qué? ¿Y que ella hizo?" – pregunto con una gran des-concertación. Al oír, el anciano se enojo, esa era una pregunta que lo ofendía

"Ella, ella es parte que la milicia enemiga" – dijo con un tono de odio e ira en su voz y casi al borde del grito el dijo – "todos los del país del "Vento" y del país del "Acqua" deberían morir." – entonces su voz comenzó a enmudecerse y con un tono de tristeza el dijo – "Ellos se llevaron a mi hijo" – decía el anciano al borde de las lagrimas. El joven lo miro y con un tono de arrepentimiento lo miro

"Lo siento mucho" – dijo él. Al anciano agradeció la compasión. Quien se secaba las lagrimas con su camison.

"No hay problema, lo siento mucho por lo que dije".- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – "Perdón pero tengo que irme." – dijo él mientras se despedía de el joven

"Si. Adiós" – decía mientras veía como entraban a la prisionera al castillo para su dicho juicio.

…**.**

dentor del castillo. Los guardias se detuvieron esperando sus ordenes -"Dejen pasar a la prisionera"- gritaban los guardias mientras sacaban a la prisionera de su jaula y le ponían grilletes en sus brazos – "llévenla a la cámara del rey Esteban Cornello el 3ro"- y la comenzaron a halar hasta una habitación. Ella noto que era una habitación enorme con ventanales de color rojo y banderines con el símbolo del reino. La habitación no tenia gran cosa. Solo había un trono en medio de el. Sentado en el trono había una persona de unos 40 años de edad. Tenia el cabello negro y un poco largo y una barba negra. Vestia de una armardura de plata con detalles roja con dorado y una corona.

"Ahhhh con que tu eres la vice capitana del ejercito Vento la grandiosa Chrome Angelo o mejor dicho "the snow witch"- dijo mientras inspeccionaba a la prisionera - "Me sorprende que alguien de tu calidad haya sido capturada. ¿Y por qué? Por unos enemigos del reino" – dijo enojado el rey, minetras le escupia en la cara a ella-. "Me decepcionan la gente como tu"- enojada Chrome miro directamente a los ojos del rey

"Pues como sabes no soporto las personas engreídas como tú, querido rey" – dijo Chrome con una cara de burla y desprecio – "tu reino esta mayormente compuesto de asesinos psicomaniaticos, y ahora veo la razón"- dijo con un tono burlón. En ese momento un guardia alzo su espada y comenzó a amenazarle, poniendo su espada en su cuello

"Maldita, como te atreves a hablarle a rey así" – dijo el guardia enojado, el estaba presionando tanto que el cuello de Chrome comenzo a gotear sangre. Pero el rey lo detuvo con la mano, haciendo que el guardia guardase su espada

"Calma, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia ya que…."-dijo el. Pero antes de terminar Chrome vio lo que pasaba y les dijo, casi al borde del grito. Con un tono burlon

"Ohhhh, que lindo un asesino hablando de no recurrir a la violencia"- dijo Chrome casi al borde del grito. Esto hizo enfurecer al guardia el cual alzo su espada nuevamente amenazando a Chrome

"Hija de per…."- dijo el guardia. Pero antes de terminar el rey alzo su mano para detenerlo. El guardia se calmo y guardo su espada nuevamente y se puso en su posición

"Déjala tranquila. Ella es una vergüenza para la nobleza, incluso la de su país." – el luego cruzo sus manos y la miro seriamente- "Si fuera por mi yo le quitaría su titulo, la volvería una plebeya y negaría el derecho a usar sus poderes"- dijo el rey mientras se reía de ella, seguido por los sirvientes. Chrome, entonces se enojo y con un tono de burla ella dijo

"Wow es verdad lo que dicen, los payasos si se ríen" - dijo ella y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, aterrados. el rey entonces comenzó a perder la paciencia. Enojado el mando con la mano al guardia a que alce su espada para atacarla

"Ya me harte de ti" – grito el rey enojado, mientras alzaba su manos para mandarle las ordenes que que la matasen – "no soportare mas, ya es hora de tu ejec…."- comenzo a decir pero es interrumpidos cuando oyen el sonido de vidrios rompiendose, cuando ellos miraron de donde venia, vieron que era de los vidrios del castillo y de ellos cae un joven con un abrigo

"Ahhhhhhh…. Me duele todo" – dijo el mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba los pantalones del sucio, el entonces comenzo a estirarse, – "¿no pude haber entrado por la puerta?" – dijo pensativamente, esto sorprendió a todos las personas en la habitación, inclusive a Chrome quien no entendía quien era el.

"¿Quien eres plebeyo?"– dijo el guardia, mientras miraba al joven, el miro al guardia con cara de indiferencia y regreso a estirarse – "¿y qué haces en el castillo del rey?" – el joven entonces miro a todos quienes lo miraban a el como si el estuviera demente

"Puessssss…. He venido a salvar a la vice capitana" – dijo el joven mientras señalaba a Chrome. La cual se sorprendió de el, ya que pensaba que el era un idiota.

"Ahhhh!?- se sorprendieron todos al oír a este plebeyo decir eso. En ese momento el rey comenzó a reírse de el

"Umm… bufff jajajajaaja!- reía el rey mientras miraba a Chrome y al joven – "tu. un simple plebeyo salvarla a ella, ya, ya, ya en serio arréstenlos" – dijo y al momento que esas palabras salieron de sus labios todos los guardias rodearon a los culpados y los llevaron a la prisión

…

"No podías quedarte callado"- decía Chrome enfurecida mientras veía al joven el cual estaba acostado en el una manta que había en el suelo- "tenias que ser un héroe y por ti nos van a ejecutar y para colmo ni siquiera te conozco. Porque si fueras alguien quien yo conociera, ya te estaría castigando. ¿me estás oyendo?""

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"- dormía el joven. Esto hizo enfurecer aun mas a Chrome, la cual comenzó a gritar

"Despierta baka" - decía ella enfurecida. Esto despertó al joven, cuando el despertó pudo ver a Chrome enojada mirándolo a él

"Ah? A? ah! ¿Que es lo que decías?"- dijo él con una calma que solo la hacía enojar mas.

"¿Como puedes estar calmado en un caso así?…. ah respira...Chrome ¿cómo te llamas?"- decía con un tono dulce y más calmada. Esto sorprendió al joven el cual pensaba que ella sufria de bi-polaridad.

"Mi nombre es… Sora. Gusto en conocerte Chrome" –respondió Sora también sonriendo. Esto sorprendió a Chrome la cual no lo conocia

Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿No lo acabas de decir?

Ahhhh… si es verdad- decía Chrome con una cara avergonzada

Jajaja estas tan roja que pareces un tomate- dijo Sora sonriendo y en el momento que Chrome lo escucho ¡kung! le golpeo- …!¡Ahhhh! ¡eso duele sabes!

Debería darte más fuerte- dijo- pero antes de eso ¿porque me viniste a salvar? Por tu forma de vestir puedo ver que no eres una agente del reino de "Vento". ¿Por qué viniste?

Umm. No se- dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo- normalmente me veo como el héroe que salva a la princesa bonita en peligro

Que!?- decía mientras se enojaba y enrojecía- que haría un plebeyo como tú para ayudarme?- gritaba enfurecida

Pues podría destruir esta celda- decía mientras sacaba la manzana que había tomado del árbol y comenzaba a comérsela

¿Qué? Y como harías eso?- y cuando ella dijo eso él se levanto. Y en el momento que ya estaba parado una ráfaga de energía espiritual tan fuerte como un tornado comenzó dispersarse. Era tan fuerte que Chrome no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo sentada. Después de 3 segundos de liberar energía, las rejas de la celda salieron volando – ¿ehh?...ehhhh! ¿que le paso a la reja?- decía Chrome sorprendida.

Ah? No pude usar mis poderes- decía Sora decepcionado

"que paso un simple plebeyo no debería tener, ni está permitido usar, este nivel de energía espiritual. ¿Quien es él?"- pensaba Chrome

Bueno al menos podemos escapar de aquí- decía- verdad?

Si. – y mientras se adelantaba dijo- mi nombre es Chrome di Leone –se volteo y sonrió- mucho gusto en conocerte Sora.

Igual

….

Un guardia entra corriendo a la cámara del trono

Rey, rey hay una emergencia- dijo el guardia

¿Que pasa?

Los prisioneros han escapado!

¿Qué? ¿y qué haces aquí? Vayan por ellos

Si señor

….

Aparecen ellos dos corriendo

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Sora mientras corrían

Tenemos primero que conseguir armas para poder pelear-

Yo no necesito un arma. La mía la tengo acá- decía mientras le mostraba el brazo a Chrome

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso el pelea con sus manos? No creo que él sea tan fuerte como se ve" – pensó – pero ¿no sería mejor en vez de usar tus manos usar una espada?-dijo

¿usar mis manos?

Si eso no fue lo que…

¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlos!

Mierda nos encontraron- dijo Sora

Entremos aquí- dijo Chrome mientras señalaba una puerta cercana a la cual entraron

Ufff. Que cansancio- dijo Sora quien respiraba forzosamente- ¿Donde estamos?- miro a su alrededor era una habitación con todo tipos de armas – Wow que suerte, encontramos la armería-

No es hora de ponerse feliz- decía Chrome- pásame un par de lanzas para bloquear la puerta-

Ok aquí están- dijo mientras le daba las lanzas y bloquearon la puerta

Ok ahora ayúdame a buscar un par de espadas y un escudo. Y voltéate. No mires para acá que me voy a cambiar a algo más cómodo.

Umm… si vas a usar un escudo ¿para quien es la otra espada?

Para ti baka –decía mientras se cambiaba a una ropa de milicia de Fouco para mujeres. Que consistía en una blusa, una armadura para el pecho, una falda y unas botas de mujer.-

Ya te dije que no necesito otra espada

"¿otra?"- pensó- como que….

Suena una explosión

¿Que fue eso?-dijo Chrome

Alguien destruyo la puerta

Entra un capitán con una espada gigante

Así que son ustedes los grandes prisioneros quienes destruyeron la reja anti-energía espiritual de la cárcel

"¿anti-energía espiritual? ¿Pero como él lo destruyo con energía espiritual? ¿quién es este plebeyo? Espera, ahora no es tiempo para pensar en esto"- pensó Chrome – ¿quien eres? – pregunto al capitán

Yo soy el capitán de la armada # 5 yo soy el "espadachín demoniaco", he venido a matarlos, ahora mueran – el blande su espada y una esfera de energía oscura comienza a destruir todo lo que está en su camino

Sora cuidado – dice Chrome -"no tengo tiempo para esquivarlo ¿ehh?"- pensó mientras Sora la agarraba y esquivo a una alta velocidad el ataque

Jajajajaaja está todo destruido, no es posible que hayan escapado jajajajaaja están muertos los dos jajajajaaja – decía el capitán quien destruyo la habitación

¿A dónde estás mirando? Estamos aquí – decía alguien a la espalda de el

¿Qué? – dijo mientras se volteaba - ¿Quién dijo eso?

Yo – respondió Sora quien sostenía a Chrome en sus brazo – ese ataque era muy peligroso para haber estado en el medio

"¿ahh? ¿Cuándo el se movió de ahí?"-pensó Chrome

Oye Chrome ¿estaría bien si te soltase?-dijo Sora – no puedo pelear si te estoy cargándote

Uh? Ah! ok- y al momento Sora la bajo delicadamente

Pues ya es hora de terminar esto – cuando dijo esto una ráfaga de energía espiritual comenzó a dispersarse.

¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Chrome – ¿eh?- en ese momento ella vio el brazo de Sora brillo de un color negro- así que el usa sus brazos para pelear. No, no es su brazo el que brilla. ¿qué es? –en ese momento vio su brazalete- no es su brazo es su brazalete. ¿Qué va a pasar? – en ese mismo momento una gran luz negra comenzó a brillar y cuando este dejo de brillar ella mira a Sora quien tenía en la mano una katana – ¿que es eso? – cuando ella se comenzó a fijar más en la espada ella se dio cuenta que era una katana completamente negra excepto por su empuñadura que tenía un pelaje blanco. - ¿Qué espada es esa?

"Kurokiba" – dijo Sora

¿Qué espada es esa? – dice el capitán enojado mientras blande su espada y otra esfera de energía tan grande que produce una alta ráfaga de viento y manda la esfera a Sora y Chrome – no importa en realidad ya que ambos morirán aquí mismo.

Ahhhh! – grita Chrome en reacción a la ráfaga

Chrome, mantente atrás de mi y no te muevas – dice Sora con calma

Jajaja ja tú crees que tienes el poder suficiente para vencerme- reía el capitán – tu orgullo será tu final.

"¿que estará pensando Sora? ¿Como un plebeyo como el vencerá a un capitán? Ni siquiera yo puedo vencerlo. ¿Qué estará pensando"- pensó Chrome

Que débil – susurro Sora

Ah? – se sorprendió Chrome. Y en ese momento Sora blande su espada y una simple ráfaga de viento producida por la espada corto la esfera de energía. Cesando al instante su energía.

¿Qué?- pregunto gritando con ira el capitán - ¿Qué fue lo que… uh? – al mirar al frente vio que él había desaparecido- ¿Dónde estás?

Atrás de ti- al oír esto el capitán se voltea lo ve este intenta cortarlo con la espada pero antes de que lograrla blandirla Sora logro cortarla por la mitad

Ahh- dice el capitán mientras se cae sentado- por favor no me mates, los dejare libres

"Wow el acaba de vencer a un capitán sin esfuerzo alguno"- pensó Chrome

Señor hemos venido a ayudarlo- se escucho mientras llegaban mas guardias

Mierda. Chrome tenemos que irnos – decía mientras la espada volvía a convertirse en brazalete

Uh? Ah! – y salieron de la armería no antes de que Chrome cogiera una espada y un escudo- sabes me da asco tener un escudo con este símbolo ahh ahí está la salida

Ya la veo casi Salí….oh mierda- al salir ven un ejército de 100 personas

Están bajo arresto ríndanse y no saldrán heridos- dijo un guardia

¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Chrome

De hecho si- dijo y en ese momento el silbo y de repente un ave mecánico apareció y lanzo una bomba de humo y una escalera. – vamos sube- y ambos subieron al ave mecánica.

….

Wow Leo es increíble lo demente que estas al crear esto- dijo Sora al entrar al ave mecánico

No el que esta demente eres tu quien se atrevió a entrar a un castillo de un rey para salvar a una prisionera de guerra- dijo un joven de cabellos lacio largo color marrón de unos 17 años vestido de una camisa manga larga roja con líneas negras unos jeans y una boina roja.

Jajaja ja perdón – dijo Sora – ¿y cómo es que funciona?

Las alas absorben energía espiritual de la batería y lo convierte en energía tipo viento la cual lo hace volar- al oír eso Sora se sorprendió y vio a Chrome

Ahh se me olvido. Chrome te presento a mi mejor amigo, su nombre es….

Leonardo Da'Vinci a vuestro servicio querida principessa- se introdujo Leonardo mientras le besaba la mano – y ¿me podrías complacer con el nombre de una bella rosa como tú?

Chrome….Chrome Di Leone – dijo avergonzada

Chrome di Leone, ni siquiera una flor tendría más bello nombre.

Umm…. ok Leo no crees que deberías estar mirando al frente – dijo Sora algo enojado

No hay problema nada nos….

Suena una explosión

Leo que pasa-dice Sora

Nos dispararon a una ala

Eso significa- dice Chrome

Sí, que nos vamos a estrellar

Ahhhhhhh

Se estrella el ave en un llano

Ahh- dice adolorido Sora

¿Estamos vivos?- Pregunto Chrome

Si no se preocupen antes de aterrizar active el modulo de emergencia que dejaba producir energía en la plataforma mediante la liberación de energía de viento para que pudiéramos aterrizar- explico Leonardo

¿?- se quedaron ambos

Que aterrizamos con golpes mínimos

Ahh!

Bueno ya es hora de irnos Sora

Ahh si –dijo Sora – Bueno Chrome aquí nos despedimos

¿Ahh? ¿a qué te refieres?

Bueno nosotros vamos para el oeste y tu vas por el este al reino Vento así que aquí nos despedimos

¡Espera! Tú eres un mercenario ¿verdad? – pregunta Chrome

Umm…- responde Sora

Bueno si tú me llevas al reino Vento a la capital "mulinello" te daré mucha riquezas- dijo Chrome – "si logro unirlo a la milicia de Vento, nuestro reino ganara una alta ventaja"-pensó

¿Pero sabes el viaje que tendríamos que hacer?

Porfaaa- dijo Chrome mientras puso una cara de que casi estaba llorando

Uh… ok

¡Yay!

Bueno Leo te deseo suerte

Nos vemos

Y se fueron caminando por distintos caminos


	3. Chapter 3

¿Que son esas condiciones Sora? – dijo Nero con seriedad

Jajaja. Pasaron muchas cosas – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Nero se acerco a él y con una cara seria le amenazo a su cuello con una de las katar

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- grito Chrome enojada

Su cara me hace enojar – dijo con seriedad pero al ver la cara de Chrome guardo su katar – Sora ¿que paso con Leonardo?

Se quedo atrás el esta en dirección hacia el oeste

Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Por lo que parece abandonaste a Leonardo y te fuiste con ella – dijo viendo Chrome - ¿Quién es? ¿tu novia? – esto hizo que Chrome se avergonzara ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero…

Claro que no. Eso sería imposible –dijo Sora con una sonrisa ¡kung! Chrome le dio y comenzó a humear mientras caía y Chrome apareció con una cara enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué me das? –dijo con una cara de enfermo

Me han dado ganas de hacerlo –dijo mientras se volteaba cruzando los brazos

Y Sora ¿que es ese nekomata?- dijo mientras veía a Yuri

Ah el – dijo –el es mi mascota – dijo sonriendo y cuando sonrió el Yuri comenzó a jugar con el

Aj- suspiro – siempre igual Sora. Sora yo he venido aquí a decirte que vamos a tener un duelo

¿Qué? él no está en condiciones de pelear. No puedes hacer eso- dijo Chrome la cual estaba bastante preocupada

Sora – dijo Nero ignorando a Chrome- recuerda ese día- se volteo- te esperare hasta mañana en el coliseo. No faltes

Ok- Dijo Sora- cuando lo dijo Nero Salió de la habitación

¿Por qué has aceptado? baka baka – dijo Chrome

Porque es una promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo

Y ¿Quién es él?

El …él es mi amigo – dijo sonriendo

ah?

….

todo empezó hace 15 años después de la muerte de mi madre y mi padre – Dijo Sora

¡!- "el nunca me dijo eso"- pensó Chrome

Luego de eso fui adoptado por mi maestro – pero al decir maestro lo dijo con un tono de odio – el es del tipo de persona que se endeuda bebiendo, fumando y con las mujeres y les deja la deuda a sus estudiantes. Así que yo me la pasaba pagando sus deudas. Tuve que aprender muchas cosas para mantenerme con vida, robar, hacer trampa en juegos de apuestas, cocinar, engañar y muchas cosas más. Aparte siempre estaba solo ya que no podía juntarme con nadie. O mejor dicho tenían miedo de mí. Ya que había una leyenda de un niño de 10 años quien si confiabas en el te robaría todo.- dijo Sora algo triste- pero lo que da risa es que tenían razón. pero todo cambio cuando encontramos a un niño

….

Flash back

Maestro estoy cansado de tener que pagar sus deuda – decía Sora con cara de cansado el tenia mas o menos 10 años y vestía de unos pantalones cortos morados y un abrigo negro, su brazalete- ¿y qué hacemos aquí?

Vinimos acá a eliminar un youkai

Pero no somos cazadores de youkai

Este es un youkai que tenemos que matar nosotros- dijo el maestro y cuando llegaron a una casa abandonada – estamos aquí – dijo y entonces abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Dentro no había nada más que cuadros con pinturas pero que no se veían porque en casi todas aparecían dibujado en sangre cosas como "él siempre está aquí" , "no se puede escapar" o "te están vigilando"

Maestro este lugar da miedo – decía Sora quien sentía un raro sentimiento en el aire

Así ¿que tú también lo sientes? – dijo el maestro- hay una increíble energía oscura que esta en este lugar- y entonces fueron a la habitación que es el comedor y ahí encontraron un niño con el cabello rubio tan largo que le tapaba ambos ojos y tenia y estaba rodeado de cuchillos

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo el niño

La pregunta debería hacerla yo niño – dijo el maestro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo siempre estoy aquí – respondió – siempre solo, siempre esperando, siempre aquí

¿Qué sabes sobre el youkai?

El es mi mejor amigo. El me aconseja de quien me hace daño y quién no. Y él no me está hablando bien de ustedes

¿Y que es lo que dice de nosotros?

El dice que ustedes tienen que… morir - dijo y levanto su cabeza mostrando sus dos ojos escondidos en su cabello uno era morado y el otro era amarillo. Luego un aura maligna salió de él haciendo que los cuchillos floten y amenacen a Sora y su maestro – jajajajajaajajajaja van a morir, van a morir ajajajaja- y los cuchillos volaron a donde Sora y su maestro

Ah? – dijo Sora

Quédate detrás de mí –y el maestro uso su poder para detener los cuchillos

Ajajajaja, ajajajaja al fin alguien para alimentarlo- dijo el – al fin alguien que puede ser la comida perfecta. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto Sora - si estas solo – dijo- ¿Por qué hieres a los demás?

¿Por qué?- dijo el - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – comenzó a llorar –ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Por qué? – y comenzó a gritar. Esto hizo que los cuchillos vuelen más rápido atacando a Sora quien por suerte se escondió detrás de una mesa que estaba en el piso -¿Por qué? Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reír – porque me quieren herir -dijo

¿Qué paso con tus padres? – dijo Sora escondido detrás de la mesa

¿Qué paso con ellos? – el dijo mirando al suelo – yo… yo…. Yo los mate

¡!- se sorprendió Sora- ¿Por qué? Porque ellos no me querían. Ellos no me dejaban hacer lo que yo quería. Ellos no me daban lo que yo quería. Ellos no cumplían mis deseos. Y yo, yo….- en ese momento Sora salió de la mesa corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo el cual tiro al niño al suelo

Acaso….- dijo Sora mientras estaba al punto de explotar de la ira - ¡Acaso eres idiota! – dijo enojado –tu mataste a tus padres por razones egoístas. Tus padres te querían, ellos te amaban y tu porque no tenias lo que quieres – en ese momento agarro al niño por la ropa con una mano lo acerco a él y dijo – ¡los mataste sin piedad! – y le dio otro puñetazo – tú no sabes que es – dijo Sora casi llorando- tú no sabes lo que se siente. No tener padres, no tener cosas, no tener amigos y no tener el amor de una madre contigo o el respeto a tu padre o no tener nada – dijo mirando al niño – yo no creo que eres una mala persona- dijo al calmarse – una mala persona no hubiese llorado, una mala persona me hubiera intentado matar en vez de frenar los cuchillos – dijo porque los cuchillos estaban apuntando su espalda – por eso. Yo no creo que tú mataste a tus padres. Y si lo hiciste yo no creo que hubiese sido intencional. tu solamente estas solo y como yo odias la soledad– el puso una sonrisa y dijo -¿Por qué no somos amigos?- el dijo para terminar y ofreció su mano en símbolo de amistad. El niño lo iba a tomar pero en el punto en el que ellos estaban a punto de tocarse, los cuchillos en la espalda de Sora atacaron a Sora. Esto sorprendió al niño quien estaba triste

Sora!- dijo su maestro

¿Por qué?- dijo el niño – ¿por qué lo atacaste? El… el dijo que quería ser mi amigo

Tu amigo. Ajajajaja ¿cómo el seria tu amigo? ¿Cómo el seria amigo de un asesino? Jajaja tu humano me haces reír. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte de las personas malas. – y apareció una Sombra detrás del niño el cual estaba mirando al suelo en tristeza – yo soy tu único amigo. No puedes confiar en nadie más porque yo te protegeré

No – el niño dijo

¿Qué?

No. Tú no eres mi amigo –el dijo- tu solo me haces daño. Tu solo matas a todos quienes se acercan a mí. Tu solo me dejas solo- grito el niño y de repente la sombra se separó de él y el ojo amarillo se volvió morado

Maldito. ¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme de tu cuerpo? Te voy a matar – la sombra grito e iba a atacar al niño. Pero antes de que llegara a él. El maestro de Sora- ¿que estás haciendo humano?

Así que un espíritu "Gaku" – dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de un paquete y lo encendía – alguien tan débil como tú no podría vencerme – dijo mientras sacaba una carta con un símbolo extraño y la lanzo a la sombra y esta comenzó a gritar del dolor y desapareció por completo – no lograras nada – y ahí el niño se desmayo

…..

Umh! – dijo el niño cuando se levantó – ¿dónde estoy? – dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores. El estaba en lo que parecía una casa. En una habitación de dos camas en la cual en la otra estaba Sora muy cómodamente acostado, demostrando así que aun estaba vivo. Por alguna causa, esto calmo al niño hasta que

Así que estas vivo – dijo el maestro quien estaba sentado en una silla fumando un cigarrillo mientras los miraba a ambos

¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto el con desconfianza- ¿Dónde estamos?

No te preocupes no les he hecho nada. Están en un hotel al sur de Actuó – y cuando el vio a Sora- y no preocupes por él, aunque recibió muchos ataques ninguno es letal

No me interesa – dijo el niño

¿Cómo te llamas niño?- dijo el

Nero … Nero Diavole – dijo el mientras veía un plato de frutas pero y aunque tenía mucha hambre no se atrevió a coger ninguna

No te preocupes. Puedes comer – dijo el maestro- yo me encargare de las deudas. O mejor dicho el es encargara de las deudas- dijo mientras señalaba a Sora con el cigarrillo y por alguna causa cuando él dijo deuda un terror cruzo la espalda de Sora quien aun estaba durmiendo

Gracias por salvarme – y al intentar levantarse el oyó

Y ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? – Nero se volteo y vio a Sora ya despierto – al fin y al cabo no tienes a nadie más. Para estar contigo

No puedo quedarme al fin y al cabo yo fui el que casi te mato – dijo con tristeza

De que hablas – según yo lo recuerdo estábamos hablando y luego esa sombra me ataco

¡! Tú la viste – dijo sorprendido ya que él estaba al borde de la muerte cuando eso paso y según Nero el no debería haber estado consiente para verlo

Yo lo había visto desde el momento que llegamos a esa casa. Y cuando vi tu ojo amarrillo supe que no fue tu culpa. Por eso yo creí en ti y sabia que nada mas estabas triste- dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual interrumpió el maestro

Nero no te puedo dejar ir al fin y al cabo vine hasta acá a buscarte a ti

¿A mí? – dijo Nero

Si. Tus tío oyeron sobre lo que paso a tus padres, sobre lo que te paso a ti y lo del youkai y me contrataron para ir a salvarte y llevarte a donde ellos para que te adopten

¿Qué?

Tu tío y tía son nobles tu tía me conto sobre cómo murió su hermana y su marido como el hijo de su hermana quedo solo y como ella le prometió a tu madre de que te protegería y como ella te cuidaría como si fuera su propio hijo pero cada vez que ella mandaba a alguien a buscarte siempre terminaba muerto. Así que oyendo de mi me mando a buscar para salvarte para llevarte – y en ese momento Nero comenzó a llorar y Sora empezó a sonreír

Bueno vámonos – dijo Sora

…..

¿por qué siempre tengo que pagar por sus deudas? – dijo Sora bastante deprimido

Porque eres mi estudiante – dijo el maestro

Esa es menos razón para eso –dijo enojado

Calla. Ya llegamos – dijo mientras los tres llegaban a la casa del noble el cual era una mansión gigante como para 400 personas

Wow es enorme – dijo Sora al verlo – mira Nero que enorme – y vio a Nero quien ahora estaba vestido de un t-shirt con unos jeans y se había cortado el cabello pero no tanto para estar corto dolo lo suficiente para poder ver y que se vean sus ojos

Ohm así que aquí viven mis tíos – dijo mientras veía la mansión

Entremos – dijo el maestro y caminaron hasta el portón hasta que fueron bienvenidos por el guardia

Paren y digan a que han venido- dijo este

Hemos traído a Nero

Si aja todos dicen eso. ¿Qué pruebas tienen de que él es?

Mírenlo a los ojos – dijo el maestro y cuando él lo vio a los ojos el guardia se sorprendió y dijo

Es cierto él es el señor Nero, tiene los mismos ojos morados de nuestra ama. Déjenlos pasar- y ellos entraron hacia el jardín cuando llegaron a la puerta ahí estaba la ama esperando. esto sorprendió a Nero ya que ella era igual a su madre. El comenzó a caminar pero luego se detuvo y dijo

Sora – dijo muy serio – esto no es una despedida. Nos volveremos a ver. Cuando vuelva tendremos un duelo, y esa vez no perderé

Ok Nero – dijo sonriendo

Adiós amigo- Nero dio una media sonrisa y se fue donde la ama la cual lo abrazo con mucho amor y llego en señor de la mansión y también sonrió y abrazo a Nero.

Familias son unas cosas muy interesante – dijo Sora feliz – sería interesante tener una

De que hablas si tu y yo somos como una familia –dijo el maestro

Jajaja ahora que lo pienso es verdad

Bueno ahora ven a pagar que voy a ir a beber

Qué?

…..

Ya es hora – dijo Sora quien se puso su abrigo, unos jeans, sus audífono y su brazalete y fue hacia el coliseo ahí lo estaba esperando Nero sentado y Chrome junto con Yuri en el estrado

¿Así que viniste? – dijo

Prometí que lo haría. ¿No es verdad?

Si –dijo mientras se levantaba y cojia sus katar

Ok – dijo mientras sacaba una moneda – cuando la moneda caiga comenzamos – y flipo la moneda, al caer ambos se atacan con toda su fuerza. Sora esquiva sus katares y da un salto ataque el cual él se cubre con ambas katares y lo empuja. Sora en un acto de reacción dio un vuelta para atrás y cayo parado para luego cubrirse de una de las katares y da un salto para cruzar entre ambas katares y blande su espada a lo cual Nero dobla su espalda para esquivarlo. Luego da dos saltos para atrás.

Sora veo que has mejorado- dice Nero

Pues tu no estas atrás- dijo Sora sonriendo

Pero no es suficiente – dijo mientras sus katares comenzaron a brillar rojo y se prendieron en fuego y fue a donde Sora el cual se defendió con su espada pero se quemo con el fuego

Ahhh!- dijo con dolor lo empujo – ¿de dónde salió el fuego?

Dijimos que pelearíamos con todo nuestro poder – dijo mientras sus katares prendían mas en calor – este es mi nuevo poder – y fue a donde Sora

En… realidad… nunca… dijimos…. Eso- dijo mientras esquivaba las katares y luego bloqueo un pero el fuego lo quemo de nuevo- pero no perderé. – luego el ataco con su espada pero fue cubierto por Nero. El cual ataca pero esta vez Sora desvió la katar

¡!- Sora entonces le da un puñetazo el cual lo mando volando hasta que se estrello con una pared luego Nero cayo desmayado

….

Era el atardecer estaban Sora y Chrome viendo el atardecer mientras Nero estaba inconsciente

Que hermoso es – decía Chrome mientras veía el atardecer

Si son bastante hermosos- también decía Sora

¿en serio no son novios? –dijo Nero el cual se estaba levantando

Nero! ¿estás bien? – Sora dijo feliz

Si eso creo –decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza – al parecer perdí.

Si pero no te preocupes no era muy serio- dijo

Si, bueno ahora yo me tendré que ir con ustedes

¿Qué? – dijeron

Es la única forma de poder mejorar – dijo con seriedad


	4. Chapter 4

Que hambre – decía Sora mientras caminaba en medio de un bosque

No lo recuerdes – decía Chrome mientras estaba montada en Yuri quien se había convertido en grande

Que débiles – Dijo Nero- un verdadero guerrero no se queja por el hambre – dijo pero en ese momento su estomago comenzó a rugir lo cual lo puso avergonzado

Jajaja tú ves hasta tú tienes hambre – dice Sora- es normal que esto pase ya que…..-y se quedo callado y hacia como si oliera algo

¿Que pasa Sora? – y en ese momento todos los dientes de Sora se convirtieron en colmillos y los ojos de Sora se volvieron endemoniados y el dijo

¡Carne!- dijo – huelo carne - y fue a buscar la comida

Sora!, Sora espera – dijo y ella, Yuri y Nero fueron a perseguirlo – deja de correr, esa comida no es tuya

Eso no importa el olor significa que hay personas y tal vez nos den comida

No puedes hacer…- y en ese momento Nero aumento la velocidad –Nero ¿tu también? – dijo sorprendida y luego de correr como por 25 min ellos llegaron a un pueblo – Wow Sora cuando tienes hambre tu olfato se incrementa- y vio a Sora pero cuando lo vio el estaba comiéndose todas la carne que estaba vendiendo ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Tengo hambre – dijo con la boca llena ¡kung! ¡kung! ¡kung! Le dio Chrome dejándolo en el piso con tres chichones humeando y haciendo que su audífonos caigan al suelo- ah

Umf –dijo ella – ahora Nero arrástralo con nosotros

Y ¿por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo con seriedad haciendo que Chrome ponga su cara endemoniada y diciendo

Porque me vas a ayudar – ella estaba transformada en su forma demoniaca haciendo que Yuri se transforme en pequeño y se esconda detrás del cuerpo de Sora quien estaba inconsciente. Ella incluso asusto a Nero haciendo que tenga que arrastrar a Sora. Yuri para ayudar a Sora recogió el audífono con la boca y comenzó a llevárselos mientras arrastraban a Sora.

…..

Ah? – dijo Sora quien se estaba levantando de su desmayo

Al fin te levantas- dijo Chrome mientras tomaba una malteada y Nero estaba tomando un café. Eran como las cinco de la tarde. – pensé que nunca te levantarías

Que chistoso que lo digas ya que según yo recuerdo fuiste quien me dejo en esa condición- dijo y luego miro al suelo viendo a Yuri ofreciéndole sus audífonos –gracias Yuri – dijo mientras lo acariciaba y luego cogía sus audífonos Yuri después se concentro en seguir comiéndose su pescado

Oye Sora ¿lo sientes verdad? – pregunto Nero con seriedad

Si –dijo serio- las personas de este pueblo estas ocultando algo – dijo mientras veía a las personas - es como si le temieran a algo – Chrome atendía con mucho interés pero no entendía nada. De momento llego un viejo señor con dos hombres bastante fuertes vestidos de sacos atrás de el

Vengan conmigo por favor – dijo en anciano. A lo cual fue respondido por un gruñido de Nero

…

¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Sora ya que los habían llevado a una oficina

Hemos venido aquí para hablar con ustedes – dijo el señor – como verán yo soy el alcalde de este pueblo y los he llamado para pedirles un favor

¿y por que a nosotros?

Hace un par de días nosotros oímos un rumor de unos niños los cuales vencieron un grupo de cazadores de youkais y de una pelea en el coliseo que casi lo destruyen. Esos eran ustedes

Si- dijeron los tres avergonzados – al decir esto el alcalde se puso en forma de suplica

Por favor ayúdenos – suplico – porfa ayuden a este pueblo de nuestro problema – esto sorprendió a Sora y a los demás

¿Qué es lo que paso? – Pregunto Sora

Verán – y se puso sus brazos en la mesa agarrándose de las manos – todo comenzó hace unos años. Nosotros vivíamos en un pacifico pueblo sin temor, todo era perfecto excepto por una cosa escondida en el bosque existe una mansión embrujada y dentro de esa mansión existe un youkai

¡!- se sorprendieron Sora y Nero

Bueno técnicamente no es un youkai –continuo el alcalde – pero el terror que causa y la maldad de su alma la hace ser como un Youkai. Verán dentro de la mansión existe… una bruja

¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron todos ya que según la leyenda las Brujas estaban en peligro de extinción

Si – dijo el alcalde – al principio no era gran cosa. Era solamente ella y su hija que Vivian solas allá. No causaban problemas. Mantenían su mansión bien cuidada, crecían sus cultivos y solamente venían al pueblo a comprar alimentos. No eran malas personas y no les gustaba herir a los demás es mas todos en el pueblo las amaban. Pero entonces todo pasó. Verán la madre tenía una enfermedad mortal y murió joven. Desde ese día no volvimos a ver a la niña de nuevo. Hasta que un día ella llego flotando por los aires y comenzó a destruir todo. Ahora ella vuelve todos los días y destruye todo lo que hay en su camino.

Entonces lo que usted quiere es que vayamos y la eliminemos?- pregunto Nero

No. Yo quiero que la salven – dijo casi llorando – ella es como mi hija. Antes de que su madre muriese ella y yo éramos muy unidos. pero ahora ella solo causa destrucción y asesinato por favor sálvenla- Sora se paro y se iba fuera de la habitación

¿Sora? – dijo Chrome sorprendida – ¿adonde vas?

No estoy obligado a ayudarlo – dijo serio- mi único trabajo es llevarte a salvo – y salió de la habitación

…

¿Por qué mientes así?- dijo Nero cuando llego a la cima del techo en la cual Sora - sabes muy bien que terminaras salvándola al final. ¿Por qué hacer el melodrama?

Tu sabes muy bien porque Nero

Así que es por ella – dijo Nero. – no quieres que ella salga herida. ja y ustedes dicen que no son novios sin embargo tú la cuidas igual. ¿Será qué te has enamorado de ella?

No seas ridículo – dijo serio – sabes muy bien que la razón por la que vivo es para hacer lo que me gusta. No puedo obligarla a vivir a mi manera

¿Inclusive cuando ella dijo que quería salvarla?

Prometí llevarla a salvo a su hogar y la última vez ella estuvo a punto de morir. Si voy a hacer esto no puedo arriesgar a nadie

Ok como tu digas – el estaba a punto de bajarse del techo, pero se detuvo y dijo

Sora, oí a un grupo de pueblerinos diciendo que la iban a intentar matar esta noche, así que si vas a hacer algo mejor hazlo hoy- dijo mientras se iba

Ok

….

Esa noche en la habitación en la habitación de Sora

¿en serio no vas a hacer nada? – decía Chrome la cual se había preparado para ir a salvar a la niña

no tengo la obligación de hacerlo – dijo mientras estaba acostado en su cama lo que hizo que Chrome se enojara

pensé que eras alguien quien se preocupaba por los demás – y abrió la puerta – al parecer me equivoque – y salió de la habitación

agh –decía Sora mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo

¡Ahí viene! – gritaba un ciudadano a lo que Sora sonrió y dijo

Hora del show!

….

¡ahí viene! –dijo un ciudadano – prepárense

Nero vamos a salvarla- decía Chrome

Ok – dijo y en ese momento Sora aterrizo en una casa suficientemente alta para que no lo vean. dos minutos después apareció una niña flotando acompañado de un murciélago. Tenía cabello negro largo agarrado por unas coletas color rojo vino, tenía unos 13 años y tenía un sweater manga larga tan larga que sobrepasaban sus manos, negro y rojo vino, unos pantalones cortos y un peluche de un oso bastante viejo en la cual ella escondía su cara. Al verla Sora no pensó que ella era mala ya que ella solo se veía algo tímida y cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar comenzaron a gritar

Es ella, dispárenle – gritaban los pueblerinos

¿Qué? – dijo Chrome sorprendida

Fuego – y comenzaron a dispararle pero gracias a un campo de fuerza las balas no la tocaban pero aun así ella se cubría del miedo haciendo que Sora se enojase-

Paren – Grito Chrome – la hieren – pero no importa cuánto decían ellos seguían disparándole –les dije que…

¡PAREN! –grito Sora captando la atención de Chrome - dejen de disparar- esto hizo que la niña se sorprendiese y desactivase su campo accidentalmente, los ciudadanos se dieron cuenta de esto y le dispararon con una Bazuka pero ella no estaba atenta a ellos porque ella está sorprendida por la actitud de Sora, Sora se da cuenta salta y la protege pero la explosión los manda volando a los dos

¡SORA! –grito Chrome

….

Agh – decía Sora al levantarse se miro a sí mismo al verse él se vio sin su t-shirt ni su abrigo pero en vez el se vio vendado por todo el pecho. Miro a su alrededor el estaba en medio de un bosque y entonces él vio a en medio de un arbusto un gran sombrero de bruja – no te escondas no te voy a hacer nada – en ese momento una niña salió del arbusto ella estaba agarrando un peluche - ¿fuiste tú la que me curo? –e intento acercarse, esto asusto a la niña

Perdona - dice la niña – fuiste herido por mi culpa. Perdona – y comenzó a llorar

No, no tranquila no es tu culpa, fui yo el que decidí ayudarte además no podía dejar a una niña linda ser atacada – esto hizo que ella se enrojeciera la cara entera – ¿te pasa algo?

No es nada – dijo ocultando su cara – pero ¿por qué me protegiste? – dijo mientras se protegía la cara con el peluche

Porque no podía ver esa cara de tristeza – dijo sonriendo – ¿tu realmente no quieres herir a las personas?

No – dijo ella – pero es que tengo miedo y ellos intentan herirme

Y ¿cómo te llamas?

Marybell…- dijo nerviosa – Marybell Sorcière

¿Qué tal si tu y yo vamos al pueblo e intentamos…- bang sonó mientras casi le daba a Mary

Casi le dimos, dispárenle de nuevo – dijo el pueblerino y disparo de nuevo

Ah! – y en ese momento el murciélago de Mary salió de su sombrero

Mátalos – dijo el murciélago – ellos solos te quieren herir

¿Qué? – dijo Sora al oír a murciélago y en ese momento los ojos de Mary se volvieron rojo vino y comenzó a decir un encanto

"spiritus deorum sanctorum placeat facere ira tua, et perditio ista mortalium infernum turbo" – cuando termino de decirlo una gran tornado la rodeo destruyendo todo a su alrededor

Mary para. No te gusta herir a los demás tu eres buena-

¡! – se sorprendió y recupero su conciencia y con el poco de magia que le quedaba lo utilizo para desaparecer.

¿Así que me mentiste?- dijo Chrome cuando llego a donde desapareció Mary

Si- dijo mirando a Chrome ella se puso en posición de darle, el cerro los ojos. Pero en vez de que le dieran el recibió un abrazo mientras ella lloraba esto sorprendió a Sora

Pensé que moriste. No vuelvas a hacer eso- a lo que Sora respondió acariciándole la cabeza

Perdón. Prometo no volver a repetirlo si posible

…

¿Sora así que vamos a hacerlo? – Pregunto Nero

Si – dijo Sora quien se ponía su t-shirt morado y sus audífonos – ¿estás listo?

¿con quién crees que hablas? – dijo mientras cogía sus katares

¿entonces nos vamos? –pregunto Chrome quien se puso una blusa negra con símbolos morados y una minifalda mientras colgaba su espada a un lado y su escudo atrás

Si vámonos – decía mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación


	5. Chapter 5

En el medio de un bosque existe una mansión. Es una hermosa mansión antigua donde crece un extraño racimo de rosas negras. Se dicen que esas rosas traen una antigua maldición, todo aquel que toque esas rosas estará maldito por toda la vida. Pero esa no es la razón por la cual la mansión es tan conocida. La verdadera razón es que dentro de esa mansión existe un demonio con cara humana, un ser del infierno, dentro de esa mansión existía… una Bruja

"ahh ¿en serio es tan difícil encontrarlo?" – decía Sora quien estaba harto del bosque. Los tres llevaban más de 3 horas, caminando en un bosque oscuro y su única iluminación es la luz de la luna llena que se les posaba a los 3. Sora en un acto de cansancio comenzó a bostezar.

"oye ¿no fuiste tu el que dijo que la iba a salvar?"- dijo Chrome la cual estaba algo enojada con Sora por actuar de esa manera

"es que estoy cansado de caminar. No pensé que encontrar una mansión iba a ser tan difícil" – en este momento Chrome lo golpea dejándolo en el piso casi inconsciente con un chichón casi al borde de la muerte

"ustedes parecen una pareja casada" – dijo Nero mientras veía a su alrededor por si los estaban persiguiendo. Este comentario hizo que Chrome se pusiera roja de la vergüenza

"Nero cállate baka" – y se volteo enojada. Pero entonces una ventisca se les acerco y de una vez Sora y Nero se pusieron serios mirando a la misma dirección

"Sora ¿lo sientes?" -dijo Nero mientras preparaba sus katar por si los atacaban

"si, es alguien con una bloodlust enorme" – dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba a un camino – "vamos. Es la única pista que tenemos sobre como localizarla"

"¿de que están hablando?" – dijo mientras la luna se tapaba con una nube oscureciendo el área y de la nada Sora salto hacia ella con Kurokiba y bloqueo al último segundo. Chrome no entendía porque él hacia esto hasta que la luna salió de la nube iluminando el lugar. Sora estaba cubriendo a Chrome de un hombre quien había atacado a Chrome con las puntas de los dedos los cuales tenían garras. El tenía una ropa de prisionero cabello largo y desordenado como si no se los hubiera tocado en muchos años pero lo que más sorprendía era que su cara tenía una bandada el cual tapaba sus ojos que tenia escrito Death escrito con sangre - "¡¿qué?!" – Sora quito el bloqueo y blandió su espada para atacar pero el hombre salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque

"¿quién eres?" – pregunto Sora mientras estaba sujetando su espada en forma amenazadora. El hombre comenzó a mirar a ambos lados (o eso parecía) parecía que buscaba algo

"una mujer"- dijo mientras sonreía con malicia – "hay una mujer aquí. Tengo que matarla, verla morir"- al decir esto Chrome se asusto, el dejo de buscar y fijo su mirada a Chrome- "ahí estas" – después de decir el fue corriendo a atacarla, pero nuevamente fue bloqueado por Sora, el cual estaba serio – "¿Quién crees que eres maldito hombre? Te matare" – y continuo atacando con sus manos a Sora quien ahora parecía ser su nueva presa. Sora también continuaba atacando pero ninguno de sus ataques parecía darle, a diferencia de a Sora a quien los ataques comenzaron a darle en la mejilla, los hombros y el pecho, haciéndolo sangrar.

"¿Cómo él puede esquivar mis ataques si ni siquiera puede ver?" – pensó, en ese momento uno de los golpes del prisionero iba a darle en un punto vital a Sora. Sora intento bloquear pero no tenía suficiente tiempo. Cuando la mano estaba a punto de darle, alguien desvió el ataque. Cuando Sora pudo analizar bien la situación pudo ver que el que desvió el ataque no era nadie más que Nero quien se había unido a la batalla.

"no te distraigas Sora" –grito Nero quien ataco al hombre pero tampoco logro nada. El prisionero salto para atrás y comenzó a buscar otra vez. Sora empezó a analizarlo y se dio cuenta de que el no los estaba mirando sino que él los estaba oliendo. Sora entonces comenzó a entender y fue a atacarlo de nuevo. Sora blandió su espada, pero antes de atacarlo soltó su espada y lo ataco con su mano vacía el cual el prisionero esquivo sin dificultad, luego con su otra mano el agarro la espada y lo corto por la mitad pero solo logro hacer una pequeña cortada en la frente que corto por la mitad la bandada mostrando los ojos del prisionero los cuales eran anaranjados.

"¡¿Cómo lograste cortarme?! – dijo mientras sentía la sangre de su frente cruzarle la cara y dividirse en dos por su nariz.

"me di cuenta que no peleas con tus ojos, sino con tu nariz. Lo que tú haces es que hueles nuestro cuerpo y esquivas gracia a eso, y por eso no quieres que te cortemos porque el olor de tu sangre no te dejaría detectar nuestra localización. Después de eso supuse que no olías mi espada así que en el medio del ataque cambie manos para que no detectes mi espada y no tuvieras tiempo para esquivar. Pero no te preocupes la próxima vez cortare mejor"- esto último lo dijo con una cara seria. Ante este comentario el prisionero comenzó a reír

"Jajaja. Está bien, te felicito por descubrir mi método de pelea. Pero eso es incorrecto. Ese no es mi método de pelea. La razón por la que usaba la bandada era para no ver la luna"- luego de decir eso la luna comenzó a iluminarlo y una ráfaga de energía espiritual comenzó a rodearlo creando una especie de tornado a su alrededor luego su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar le comenzó a crecer pelaje por todos lados, su boca comenzó a crecer y tomar forma de la boca de un lobo, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y sus brazos se convirtieron en garras y sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos. Y ahí estaba un hombre lobo adulto esperándolos para matarlos.

"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto Chrome asustada mientras el hombre lobo estaba acostumbrándose a su cuerpo

"es un hombre lobo. Un ser de alto rango. Bajo la luna llena el tiene la habilidad de convertir su energía espiritual en fuerza física y velocidad. Son muy peligrosos así que ten cuidado"- dijo Nero mientras agarraba con firmeza sus katares y comenzó a ponerse en ponerse en posición de pelea, pero antes de terminar, un puñetazo ya había conectado con su cara mandándolo a volar haciéndolo volar mientras rodaba con el suelo y choco con el primer árbol en su camino

"¡Nero!" – grito Sora mientras corría a ver como él estaba pero al dar un paso el hombre lobo ya había aparecido frente a él. Con gran fuerza perforo a Sora con las puntas de sus dedos con garras y lo mando volando hasta chocar con un árbol pero su fuerza fue tanto que destruyo el árbol y otros 2 hasta chocar y frenar completamente cayendo sentado, mirando al suelo como un muñeco sin vida.

"¡SORAA!" – grito Chrome al verlo. Ella intento ir a donde el pero Nero la detuvo. "Nero ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sora esta malherido" – dijo enojada por la forma de actuar de Nero

"no seas estúpida. Eso es lo que él quiere. Si eres muy descuidada terminaras peor que el. Así que no lo pierdas de vista" – dijo mientras miraba al hombre lobo atentamente para no volverlo a perder de vista

"entonces ¿Qué haremos?" – dijo ella al clamarse y comenzó a analizar la situación.

"tengo un plan pero es bastante complicado" – dijo y luego comenzó a explicarle el plan entero sobre todo lo que iban a hacer – "¿entendiste?"

"si, pero hay que apresurarnos o Sora podría morir" – y al decir esto ambos fueron a alta velocidad a atacarlo en un ataque combinado de primero Chrome y luego Nero pero ninguno de sus ataques parecían conectar. En el último ataque el hombre lobo golpeo a Nero mandándolo a chochar con otro árbol y luego golpeo a Chrome la cual se le cayó su espada antes de ella caer

"Jajaja ¿ustedes creen que pueden vencerme con este nivel de pelea? Jajaja. Ahora los matare a ambos" – dijo mientras se reía sanguinariamente pero cuando intento atacarlos no se pudo mover – "¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" – al mirar sus pies se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban congelados, gracias a la espada de Chrome la cual estaba esparciendo hielo alrededor del cuerpo del hombre lobo.

"caíste en nuestra trampa" – dijo Chrome adolorida pero sonriendo.- "sabíamos que no te podríamos vencer en cuestión de velocidad, pero si lográbamos detenerte no podrías ganar. Es tu fin" – y luego de decir esto apunto a la espada con la mano e hizo como si le estuviera dando energía. "prigione di ghiaccio" – y al decir esto la espada comenzó a liberar mucha energía creando un huracán alrededor del hombre lobo. Cuando este paro solo quedaba una estatua de hielo con forma del Hombre lobo. "ah" – suspiro Chrome quien estaba bastante cansada.

…..

Era una habitación oscura donde la única luz que se veía era el de una bola de cristal en el centro de ella. Ahí estaba una niña mirando la bola y comenzó a dar una triste sonrisa mientras apretaba con cariño su peluche cuando una sombra apareció detrás de ella y dijo

"¿crees que ellos se preocupan por ti?" – Dijo la voz –"ellos solo quieren llegar a ti para hacerte sufrir, solo quieren verte morir" – decía mientras le tocaba la cara a lo cual la niña rechazo mientras quitaba su cara

"pero ellos no parecen querer hacerme daño. Ellos parecen que quieren ser mis amigos, ellos no me tienen miedo"- dijo tímidamente a lo cual la sombra respondió

"Jajaja. Tu realmente crees que alguien como tu podría tener amigos humanos. Qué pequeña ilusa. Tú eres peor que el caos y solo causas destrucción mi querida niña. ¿Quién va querer a alguien como tú?" – Dijo la sombra – "solo yo podre protegerte" – dijo mientras le abrazaba la espalda – "solo yo puedo mantenerte controlada mi querida Marybell"

…

"¿ehh? ¡¿Eh?!" – se sorprendió Sora al levantarse. Estaba sentado en lo que parecía nieve – "¿ehhhh? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? – dijo al mirar alrededor pero al voltear su cabeza un dolor le vino del pecho. El se reviso y vio que no tenía camisa puesta y estaba vendado por el pecho entero

"unas 2 horas aproximadamente"- respondió Nero quien estaba sentado en un árbol comiendo. "Luego de tu herida tuvimos que vencer al hombre lobo solos."- luego de ese comentario Sora comenzó a buscar a Chrome la cual no aparecía.

"oye ¿Qué paso con Chrome?" – pregunto Sora mientras le daba un puñetazo al árbol para que cayera una manzana

"dijo que iba a buscar agua "- menciono Nero tranquilamente pero al momento se puso muy serio mientras cerraba sus ojos- "pero Sora sabes que tu no saliste herido por pura coincidencia, así que dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Y abrió sus ojos – "¿Por qué sacrificas tu vida por ella?" – Sora en sorpresa iba a decir algo cuando

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" – se oyó un grito a lo lejos a lo cual Sora y Nero ya sabían de quien era

"ese grito era de Chrome"- dijo nervioso Sora – "algo está pasando. Tenemos que ir a revisar". – y se levanto del piso para ir a revisar y Nero se bajo del árbol a ayudarlo y fueron corriendo al lugar de donde venia el grito. Corriendo entre las ramas, troncos y esquivando arboles, Sora pensaba "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la deje sola? ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido para dejarla sola? Maldición, ¡maldición!" y mientras más se acercaban mas oían

"suéltame, déjame en paz, para, ¡que me sueltes!" – y se oía mas y mas gritos viniendo de ella después de un tiempo ellos oyeron un último grito – "nooooooooooo" – ellos corrieron hacia donde vino el grito pero cuando llegaron al rio encontraron una escena muy extraña.

Estaba ahí Chrome mojada, pero estaba elevada en el aire pero eso no era lo extraño sino que la razón por la que estaba en el aire era porque había unas vendas amarrándola en los brazos y piernas y… agarrando su blusa y su falda mientras la desnudaban. Al ver esto Sora y Nero se sorprendieron increíblemente y se avergonzaron ante este hecho.

"Umm. Creo que mejor nos vamos" – dijo Sora avergonzado mientras ellos se volteaban. Chrome al oírlo se da cuenta de ellos se avergüenza y grita

"¿Qué están haciendo?, el los matara" – grito Chrome enojada. Y al oír esto Sora y Nero reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar unas vendas que cuando chocaron con el piso lo destruyo en pedazos

"¿qué demonios?" – dijo Sora al ver lo que paso, luego el reviso de donde venían las vendas y vio que conectaban a un ser el cual él no podía creer que era. Era… Una momia. Sus vendajes eran color amarillento tenia prendas de oro en sus brazos y piernas, sus pies tenían armadura hechas de oro, no tenia manos solo 5 vendas en forma de mano las cuales se habían estirado para atacarlos y su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de anubis – "es una momia"

"va-yan-se" - dijo la momia – "va-yan-se o mo-ri-ran" – lanzo las vendas mas rápido que balas agarrando a Sora por las piernas, pero rápidamente Sora corto las vendas con Kurokiba logrando escapar y rápidamente corto las vendas que amarraban a Chrome y atrapándola con sus brazos y esquivando el siguiente ataque

"gracias" – dijo Chrome al llegar a una distancia segura – "pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto y miro a Sora

"prometí protegerte"- dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos, pero de inmediato los abrió rápidamente y salto hacia atrás evitando otro ataque

"si los amantes terminaron de hablar podrían pelear" – dijo Nero mientras esquivaba los ataques y Sora bajaba a Chrome de sus manos. Entonces la momia comenzó a sacar más vendajes de su cuerpo y los convirtió en una especie de puños que comenzaron a atacar a todos quienes los esquivaban con rapidez. En uno Nero iba a ser atacado y no tenía tiempo para evitarlo pero Sora se interpuso siendo él el herido. Luego de ese golpe Sora fue capturado.

La momia comenzó entonces a amarrarle los brazos y piernas y comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo de Sora hasta que llego a la herida que Sora había recibido del hombre lobo y comenzó a introducir sus vendajes dentro. Sora resistió el dolor pero entonces los vendajes comenzaron a ponerse rojos gracias a la sangre de Sora

"yo-te co-noz-co" – dijo la momia mientras introducía mas los vendajes – "es-ta san-gre per-te-ne-ce a-el" – al decir esto Sora se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a moverse para librarse de él, mientras la sangre de Sora recorría los vendajes haciendo más fuerte a la momia – "si, e-res tu querido niño, tu eres su hijo" – y en ese momento la momia se quito la máscara de Anubis mostrando un hombre con cabello que le llegaba hasta el cuellos, lacio y cabello negro como sus ojos, cubierto de vendajes por todos lados – "si, tu eres el hijo de Regem"- al decir esto el corazón de Sora se detuvo, ese era el único nombre él no quería oír (después del de su maestro) – "si, tu eres el…" – y en ese momento las vendas que tenían atrapado a Sora y que le succionaban su sangre fueron quemados dejando a Sora caer en el rio. Cuando cayó Sora sintió una increíble bloodlust detrás del. Lo cual asusto a Sora, pero lo que más lo asusto era el hecho de que el sabia de quien era

"¿quién crees que eres momia?"- dijo Nero enojado – "¿Cómo te atreves a solo darle atención a Sora? Maldito te matare" – y saco sus katares

"crio eres 1000 años muy joven para vencerme"- dijo mientras atacaba con las vendas las cuales fueron quemadas al instante – "¿Qué?"- y volvió a atacar pero de nuevo sus vendas fueron quemadas al instante. Esto asusto a la momia – "¿Qué estás haciendo niño?" – Grito del miedo – "¿Qué le haces a mis vendas?"

"el fuego de mis katares queman como mil y un infiernos" – dijo mientras agarraba una de sus katares de forma que nada más se veía uno de sus ojos morados – tus vendas son tela nada más que puro carbón para esta fogata – y de una forma muy amenazadora dijo – te matare, porque nadie me llama crio – y corrió hacia él con toda su velocidad y corto a la momia por la mitad y este se prendió en fuego quemando a la momia y convirtiéndolo en cenizas – "nadie se mete conmigo y no sale quemado" - y al decir esto mira a Sora con una cara sanguinaria el cual se puso nervioso ante esto. Pero al Nero calmarse Sora comenzó a sonreír y se puso a reírse.

….

"awww" – suspiro Sora mientras tomaba agua del rio para recuperar parte de su sangre perdida. Cuando llega Chrome con una botellita de un liquido rojizo ruby y se lo ofreció a Sora con ambas manos

"toma, esta opción, dicen que cura todas tus heridas" – dijo rápidamente y avergonzada. Al mirar la cara de Sora que estaba sorprendido ella se sonrojo y puso una cara de enojada diciendo – "es un agradecimiento por salvarme plebeyo"

"aja desde cuando me llamas así" – dijo Sora mientras tomaba la botella y se la bebía. Al liquido cruzar su garganta Sora se sentía mucho mejor y la herida en el cuerpo de Sora había desvanecido – "me siento mucho mejor"- dijo el felizmente – "gracia Chrome" – esto puso a Chrome muy avergonzada y se volteo- "ahora solo hay que…" – en ese momento una energía espiritual oscura poderosa se apodera del ambiente causando un terror entre los tres- "¿Qué es eso?"- dijo Sora aterrado, el nunca había sentido algo así.

"es muy pesado" – dijo Chrome la cual estaba a punto de desmallarse y había caído de rodillas al piso, Yuri estaba encogido del miedo y Nero se la hacía complicado mantenerse en pie y gruñía enojado. Y así como llego la energía, así mismo desapareció. Dejando así a los tres en una posición dolorosa. Y Sora noto un camino hacia una mansión perdida en el bosque

"miren chicos es ese lugar" – dijo señalando la mansión y parándose para ir para allá pero al dar un paso Chrome lo agarro, asustada y llorando mientras seguía en el piso de rodillas

"Sora, no vayas, tengo miedo, no vayas" – dijo y luego levanto dando una triste sonrisa en medio de lagrimas – "mejor no hagamos esto. Olvidemos esto y vayámonos"- y cuando ella dijo esto Sora se agacho y comenzó a revisarle la temperatura esto asusto a Chrome la cual se puso avergonzada y enrojecida

"Wow, estas muy enferma"- dijo Sora mientras veía su raja roja – "al parecer el rio hizo que te enfermaras. Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí" –dijo sonriendo – "prometo volver" – y se volteo para irse. Pero al voltearse Chrome se levanto también

"no puedo dejar que vayan solos" – dijo preparándose para la batalla – "vamos"- dijo pero al Sora acercarse a ella, ella se avergonzó y se alejo de él, sorprendiendo a Sora. Luego ellos 4 fueron hasta la puerta de la mansión y Sora le dio para abrirlo. luego Sora dijo

"hora de salvarla"


	6. Chapter 6

Era una habitación oscura solo se veía Mary y la sombra mirando la misma esfera por la que veía a Sora y los demás hacer todo lo que hacían para llegar a la mansión y romper la puerta

"¿Por qué hacen esto?"- dijo Mary a punto de llorar –"¿por qué tienen que hacer esto por mi? No lo entiendo" – y comenzó a llorar a lo cual la sombra la consoló y respondió

"ellos lo hacen para herirte"- dijo – "para llegar a ti y herirte. Pero yo no voy a dejar que eso pase. Ya que tu eres mi querida Marybell y no puedo dejar que nadie hiera a mi propiedad"- dijo maléficamente mientras cruzaba su mano por la cara de Mary y acercaba su boca al cuello de ella mostrando unos grandes colmillos. El estaba a punto de morderla pero luego se separo y dijo- "no te preocupes no te morderé, no puedo arruinar mi propiedad. No te preocupes yo me encargare de ellos"- dijo mientras desaparecía de la habitación en un tornado de sombras, mientras Mary se asustaba y se tapaba con el peluche – "pero volveré, no te preocupes" Y al irse comenzó a pensar "así que él es el hijo de Regem. Una sangre tan pura como la suya es suficiente para satisfacer mi hambre" y comenzó a sonreír mostrando así unos colmillos más grande que los demás… unos colmillos de vampiro

….

"Wow. Esta casa es muy vieja" – dijo Sora al ver la mansión, era una mansión bastante elegante, con una hermosa sala. Ellos entonces fueron caminando habitación por habitación encontrando: la cocina (tuvieron que agarrar a Sora para que no cocinara en esa hermosa cocina), la sala y otras habitaciones de ese lugar hasta que encontraron una habitación de bailes, era grande y estaba sucia como si nadie lo hubiese atendido en mucho tiempo. Cuando ellos caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación, la puerta se cerró drásticamente y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de sombras las cuales dijeron

"salgan de aquí o morirán" – se oía en la oscuridad, intentando asustarlos.

"no sin Marybell"- grito Sora. Esto causo que todas las sombras se uniesen creando un tornado de sombras, empujando a Sora y a los demás. Al analizar la situación ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado

Un hombre de al menos unos 26 años de cabellos largo y lacio que le llegaba hasta la espalda de color negro, vestido de un saco y pantalones elegantes totalmente negro, una camisa manga larga color rojo vino y una capa de vampiro color negro. El al notarlos da una reverencia a ellos como si estuviera saludándolos

"bienvenidos mis queridos visitantes. Mi nombre es Reil Sangue. Soy el mayordomo de la querida señorita Marybell Sociere. Lo sentimos gravemente, pero tendrán que irse. La señorita Sorciere no quiere recibir visitas, así que si pudieran irse, estaría de lo más agradecido" – al decir esto el levanto su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos rojos vino y sus colmillos de vampiros

"es increíble lo buen mentiroso que eres" – dijo Sora con seguridad impresionando a Reil – "nadie con un nivel de energía espiritual como la tuya podría ser un simple mayordomo – al decir esto Reil comenzó a reír suavemente como un noble

"Jajaja. Veo que lo notaste. Nada menos del hijo de Regem – al oír esto Sora se sorprendió, pero tapo su sorpresa con una sonrisa. Al ver esto Reil sonrió levemente. Pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino una sonrisa victoriosa – "oh ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el nombre de tu padre?" –Dijo con una risa maléfica – Chrome se sorprendió ante este comentario ya que en lo que ella tiene recordado ella nunca había oído sobre los padres de Sora

"no es eso" –dijo al calmarse y luego puso una cara de tristeza sorprendiendo aun mas a Chrome – es que los extraño a ambos – y comenzó a sonreír tristemente – para mi es más sencillo nunca más hablar de ellos que tener que recordarlos"

"ahh así que por eso reaccionas de esa manera." –dijo con una sonrisa pero luego puso una cara de serio – "si es que puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué te interesa salvar a Marybell? – dijo el serio, casi enojado, como si el simple hecho de que Sora estuviera ahí le fastidiaba

"que pasa Reil. Parecería que no te quieres que estemos aquí"- dijo sonriendo Sora. Pero después de ver la cara de Reil fastidiado él respondió – la razón por la cual yo vine es porque no me gusto la cara que ella mostro – esta respuesta sorprendió a Reil el cual no entendió

"¿su cara?" – Pregunto Reil, el cual, no importa como lo analizara, no entendía de que estaba hablando Sora – "¿como así que su cara? – dijo ya bastante irritado

"su cara de soledad y tristeza" – respondió Sora serio – "esa cara de que nadie la quiso y que todos le temían, esa cara de tristeza…

…

Hace 10 años

Unos niños estaban jugando al balón. Un niño pateo el balón muy fuerte y este llega a Sora. Al verlo los niños no se pusieron muy felices.

"¿puedo jugar con ustedes?" – dijo Sora agarrando el balón y levantándolo del suelo

"Umm. Lo siento Sora"- dijo un niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza asustados – "no te preocupes ya no queremos seguir jugando, puedes quedarte con el balón" – y los niños se fueron a sus casas no antes sin Sora oír a personas diciendo cosas como – "ese niño lo arruina todo" "debería irse de este lugar", "el da miedo"

"Umm. Ok. Adiós" – dijo tristemente Sora casi llorando cuando apareció un perrito y comenzó a jugar con el perrito

…

"Así que por eso la voy a ayudar a que ella nunca se sienta sola otra vez" – dijo Sora mientras Kurokiba se transformaba de brazalete a espada – "y si vencerte es la única manera, entonces tendré que hacerlo" – y amenazo a Reil con Kurokiba, mientras que Chrome y Nero sacaban las suyas

"ah. ¿En serio crees que pueden conmigo?" – y comenzó a liberar su energía espiritual, el cual comenzó a invadir el área, este poder era demasiado pesado para ellos causando que todos caigan (como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado) y se les hizo muy difícil levantarse era tan fuerte que Kurokiba dejo de ser espada y se volvió un brazalete otra vez. Reil comenzó acercárseles como si la gravedad no le afectara, y cada paso que se acercaba el peso era cada vez mayor hasta un punto en el cual no podían siquiera levantarse y se acerco hasta estar justo al frente de ellos – "no se preocupen no vine a matarlos, vine a decirles que aun tienen la oportunidad de irse, los dejare vivir, siempre y cuando se vayan de este lugar y se olviden de la señorita Marybell"- Dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente – "de lo contrario, tendré que matarlos despiadadamente" – dijo mientras agarraba la cara de Sora para verla mejor. Mostrándole sus ojos rojos amenazadores. Sora al verlo, le mostro una sonrisa valiente

"que triste por eso. Pensé que podríamos haber resuelto de manera pacífica, sin tener que pelear" – dijo en un tono burlón, el cual hizo a Reil irritarse aun mas, pero logro mantener su compostura

"ahh, sabía que eras valiente, pero no idiota" –dijo mientras pateaba a Sora mandándolo a la pared más cercana y antes de caer Reil se había usado su alta velocidad para aparecer frente a él y agarrarlo por el cuello

"¡Sora!"- gritaron Chrome y Nero al verlo e intentaron levantarse pero el peso era demasiado para ellos

"lo ves. Ustedes no pueden contra mi" – dijo mientras agarraba a Sora por el cuello – "lo diré otra vez. ¡Váyanse o los matare! – Sora estaba muy malherido sin embargo el respondió

"en serio tengo que volverte a contar todo, te dije que no me voy a ir" – dijo sonriendo, lo cual hizo enojar aun mas a Reil, pero él lo oculto con una sonrisa maléfica

"entonces no me dejas mas opción "- dijo y con su otra mano el comenzó a quitarle la camisa para hacer un espacio en el cuellos haciendo que Sora se sorprenda – "normalmente no le hago esto a los hombres, pero tú eres un caso especial"- Sora no comprendía pero hacia todo lo posible para liberarse – "oh así que estas asustado de la muerte, o será que no quieres que pase"

"¿qué diablos intentas hacer?" –gritaba Nero mientras intentaba levantarse

"ustedes miren y hagan silencio este es mi cena" – dijo Reil y cuando termino de hacer espacio sus colmillos crecieron y sus ojos se pusieron mas rojos – "gracias por la comida" –dijo y… mordió a Sora

…

"¿qué es este sentimiento?" pensó Sora "duele, duele mucho" y comenzó a sentir como su sangre recorría de su cuello hacia abajo "¿que esta pasando? No me puedo mover. Duele, duele mucho. Haz que pare. Duele. Tengo que salir de aquí, pero no me puedo mover, tengo que liberarme" pensaba adolorido pero cada segundo más el se sentía más débil. Ya no podía ver bien, para el todo estaba borroso y comenzaba a obscurecerse no veía nada "así que de esta forma voy a morir no siento nada"

"…a"- oía Sora a lo lejano una voz de una mujer "si ya hasta comencé a oír voces esto es mi fin" – "…ra– "¿de quién es esa voz?, me parece conocida" decía mientras sus ojos emblanquecían – "…ora"- "no te preocupes voz ya ire a donde estas. Lo siento mucho Chrome no pude cumplir mi promesa" y en ese momento Sora oyó claramente de donde venia la voz – "¡Sora levántate por favor!" – al oí esto el cuerpo de Sora reacciono a esa voz y recordó que es lo que había pasado Reil lo había mordido y comenzaba a succionar su sangre "¿Chrome?" pensó y luego enojado comenzó a pensar enojado "Si es verdad no puedo rendirme" pensó pero no podía moverse "no debo rendirme" en intento moverse pero no pudo moverse

"¡no puedo morir aquí!" – grito mientras Kurokiba (brazalete) comenzó a brillar y en forma de reacción Sora le dio un puñetazo a Reil haciendo que lo suelte y salga volando para el otro lado de la habitación chocando con una pared – "no voy a morir aquí" – decía Sora mientras se mantenía apenas a pie, el cansancio y la falta de sangre hacia que Sora no pudiese pelear bien ni mantenerse en pie bien – "como si alguien como tu pudieses vencerme. No perderé contra ti" – dijo mientras Kurokiba se transformaba en espada sin embargo el no sabía que Nero estaba atento a el

"uh" pensó Nero "Sora no puede continuar peleando. Por su forma irregular de respirar se puede notar que le han succionado mucha sangre" pensó seriamente "el no tiene oportunidad contra Reil. Si sigue así morirá" – y entonces Reil se levanto del suelo 

"maldito niño" – dijo mientras liberaba oscuridad de su cuerpo – "te matare de una manera que no volverás a levantarte" – y cuando alzo su mano toda la oscuridad se concentro en su mano creando una espada estoque. Era una espada con una empuñadura negra en forma de ramas y hojas mientras que el filo era rojo con un borde negro – "Rosa di Sangue" – dijo Reil mientras la empuñaba. Sora al verlo empuño a Kurokiba pero su fatiga era demasiado grande y no pudo agarrarla bien pero lo suficiente para pelear y así comenzó el duelo.

Antes de que Sora pudiese reaccionar Reil ya había aparecido frente a él intentando apuñalarlo pero Sora logro cubrirse al último momento pero la fuerza de la espada de Reil era demasiado para Sora empujando los brazos hacia atrás en ese momento Reil pateo a Sora lejos de la pared, lo cual lo mando rodando en el suelo pero gracias a la velocidad de reacción de Sora el logro levantarse del suelo y esquivar el siguiente ataque. Pero ya que Reil era más rápido continúo atacando rápidamente. Sora lograba protegerse de la mayoría de los ataques pero la velocidad y fuerza de Reil los superaba en todo causando algunos cortes mínimos en la cara, el hombro y los brazos. Pero no importaba cuantos cortes hacia Sora no caía.

"jajá. Es increíble que con esos cortes puedas seguir en pie. Más aun cuando te he drenado mayoría de tu sangre"- ante esto Sora comenzó a sonreír y para Reil este era la gota que derramo el vaso – "¡¿Por qué haces esto por alguien que ni siquiera conoces?!" – grito Reil enojado

"cállate, hieres mis oídos" –se burlo Sora. Esto enfureció a Reil el cual fue a atacar con todas sus fuerzas pero Sora logro esquivar y apunto a su brazo y… lo mordió. Lo mordió tan duro que Reil comenzó a sangrar. Esto dejo a todos boquiabierto inclusive a Reil el cual no entendió que había pasado.

"¡¿qué estás haciendo maldito?!" – grito Reil enojado al ver a Sora haciendo eso, y mando volando a Sora el cual comenzó a toser por la sangre de Reil

"es para pagarte la mordida que me diste"- esta era la gota que derramo el vaso Reil el cual estaba tan enojado que fue a donde Sora y comenzó a dar muchos ataques continuos. Sora logro cubrir la mayoría pero Reil lo pateo de nuevo mandándolo en el aire y soltando a Kurokiba el cual se quedo clavada al suelo y Sora cayo boca abajo, intento cogerla pero Reil le piso la mano

"ya me tienes harto maldito" – dijo enojado mientras preparaba su espada para arrancarle la cabeza a Sora.- "te quitare tu cabeza" – dijo con una mirada Sanguinaria

"¡Sora!" – gritaron Chrome y Nero. Reil levanto la espada para dar un impulso e intento cortarle la cabeza, cuando…

"O gehennae flamma, ego præcipio tibi, ut adducerent nobis gehennam ignis globus" – se oyó recitar y una gran bola de fuego fue dirigido hacia Reil. El cual logro esquivarlo antes de que le dé. Cuando el cayo, el vio de donde vino la bola de fuego y pudo ver a Marybell con la mano alzada mirándolo.

"¿Marybell?" – Dijo al verla – "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué defiendes a esa basura?" –dijo reprochándola por su forma de actuar. Esto puso nerviosa a Mary la cual comenzó a abrazar su peluche

"porque él dijo que no me iba a herir, que solo quería conocerme" – dijo llorando- "el es la única persona que me ha dicho eso y quiero que sea verdad"- pero al decir esto Reil comenzó a reír despiadadamente a lo que ella decía

"jajajajaaja. ¿En serio crees eso? Pequeña tonta." – dijo Reil sorprendiendo a Mary- "¿Quién quería estar contigo?" - dijo y cuando Mary intento responder el continuo – "nadie estaría jamás contigo, tu solo eres un monstruo en forma humana, una bestia camuflada, un ser que nunca debió estar vi…" – y en ese momento un golpe le dio en la cara empujándolo hacia la pared destruyéndola por completo, cuando Reil tuvo una oportunidad para ver quien lo había golpeado, ahí estaba Sora parado con el puño mirando al suelo por causa de la fatiga. Sora levanto su cabeza y una mirada sanguinaria apunto a Reil. Esto asusto a Reil el cual estaba seguro que el ya estaba muerto.

"¡no te atrevas a decir nada mas maldito!" – Grito Sora sorprendiendo a todos – "no te atrevas llamar así a Mary" – sorprendiendo mas a Mary – "ella no es nada de eso, ella es una niña que yo salvare" – y levanto a Kurokiba del suelo mientras Reil también se levantaba. Sora entonces apunto a Reil con Kurokiba y dijo – "este será mi último ataque Reil" – y diciendo esto agarro la espada con ambas manos y fue hacia donde Reil el cual fue hacia el centro de la habitación

"Sanguinosa Vite" – y al decir esto de la espada de Reil salieron ramas llenas de espinas las cuales le acercaban a Sora – "este es tu fin Sora, estas espinas tienen la habilidad de absorber tu sangre"- dijo riendo despiadadamente mientras veía a Sora ser cortado por las espinas. Pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a asustarse al ver que Sora no se rendía. Tanto era su terror que cuando Sora se le acerco el vio la cara de un lobo endemoniado

"¡es tu fin Reil!"- grito Sora y blandió su espada corto a Reil un poco pero de la espada una ráfaga de energía pura color negra salió empujando a Reil y destruyéndolo por completo pero antes de morir él pensó "lo siento Marybell, solo temía que salieras herida y por eso dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Pero que bien que encontraste amigos de verdad. Adiós Mary" pensó mientras su cuerpo se desintegro por completo

…..

Ahí estaban los 5: Sora, Chrome, Nero, Yuri y Marybell en esa habitación, en esa habitación donde acababa de pasar una batalla entre Reil y Sora. Solo se veía la sangre saliendo del cuerpo de Sora mientras él veía a Reil quien se había convertido en cenizas. Sora camino hacia las cenizas para ver mejor. El estaba muy malherido su ropa estaba toda destruida, tenía heridas por todos lados. Luego de Sora haber visto lo que paso el volteo su cabeza para ver a Mary mejor.

"ya todo termino Mary. Ya ter…mi…- dijo antes de desmayarse. Al ver esto Chrome, Mary, Nero y Yuri fueron a revisarlo y cuando lo vieron era algo impresionante, era imposible para un ser humano común estar vivo después de haber perdido toda esa sangre, aparte de la sangre que había sido succionada

"¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡despierta Sora!" – lloraba Mary al verlo. Pero al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a preocuparse más

"¿Qué haremos Nero?" – Pregunto Chrome mientras intentaba tapar la sangre que salía con la capa de Reil- "si lo dejamos así morirá" – dijo casi llorando. Nero estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se oyó una voz detrás de ellos

"ahh así que mi estúpido estudiante termino así" – menciono la voz. Cuando se voltearon pudieron ve a un hombre de unos 32-33 años con cabello color negro ondulado algo largo y que le tapaba un ojo y su otro ojo era de color anaranjado, vestía de una camisa manga larga blanca, un jaquet negro pantalones negros botas negras y andaba fumando un cigarrillo. Este se acerco a Sora y lo pateo un poco, enfurecida Chrome le grito – "oh excúsenme mi nombre es Ezio de la Prete.

"Nero ¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos fuerzas suficiente para pelear contra el" –dijo Chrome sin despegar su vista de el – "¿Nero?" – ella miro a Nero el cual tenía una cara de terror como si hubiera visto algo horrible

"¡¿Maestro?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"uahhhhhhhhh"- lloraba Mary mientras Sora intentaba calmarla abrazándola, pero ella seguía llorando

"calma, calma, no te preocupes" – decía Sora, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para que dejara de llorar, pero ella lloraba y lloraba sin parar.

"pero es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, es mi culpaaaaaaaa ¡uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Lloraba con más fuerza – "porque yo, porque yo, uahhhhhhhhh"

….

3 horas antes

Estaban Sora, Nero, Chrome, Mary y Yuri en la heladería (el lugar favorito de Mary) y estaban hablando sobre que iban a hacer para llegar al reino de Vento. Chrome estaba tomando una malteada de fresa, Sora una malteada de chocolate y mantequilla de maní, Mary un sundae de 2 pisos cubierto de chocolate (Sora invito porque a ella le encantaba el helado), Yuri estaba tomando leche en un plato de helado y Nero estaba bebiendo un café oscuro poco con poca azúcar

"bueno estamos cerca de la frontera" –dijo Sora mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cappuccino. -"¿por cuál camino deberíamos ir?" – y al decir esto Chrome y Nero comenzaron a pensar

"bueno yo recomendaría coger el camino recto hacia la frontera, es el más seguro" – dijo Chrome. Pero la reacción de Nero y Sora decían lo contrario –"¿Qué pasa? – miro con curiosidad

"bueno es que con la guerra el camino estará lleno de guardias" – entonces Chrome puso una cara de "¿Y?" – "bueno, tu y yo somos prisioneros de guerra, Mary no tiene pasaporte y andamos un youkai. Yo creo que eso es bastante sospechoso. Lo suficiente para que nos detengan" – al oír esto Chrome entendió porque ellos actuaban de esa manera

"ahora que lo pienso es verdad, eso haría nuestro viaje más complicado" – dijo en forma pensativa. Mary no estaba concentrada en la conversación porque ella estaba muy atenta a su sundae de forma muy feliz – "pero ser…" – pero fue interrumpido por una multitud de personas armadas hasta los dientes y se acercaron de forma amenazadora. Sora tomo un sorbo de su café

"¿Qué quieren?" – dijo Sora seriamente. Entonces uno fue de forma amenazadora a atacarlos. Pero fue detenido por lo que parecía ser el líder de la multitud

"le pedimos que se vayan de esta ciudad" – dijo el líder. Sorprendiendo a Chrome y a Mary quien había terminado su sundae – "no podemos tenerla a ella aquí" – mientras señalaba a Mary, lo cual la sorprendió mas – "ella ha herido demasiada personas para quedarse – dijo el señor educadamente pero con un tono de amenaza. Sora no cambio su actitud lo que hizo que el señor que intento atacarlos se enojara y comenzara a gritar "esa perra tiene que irse" dijo gritando y todo el mundo hizo una revuelta para apoyarlo. Pero al Sora dar una mirada amenazadora seguido por una sensación sanguinaria, los asusto haciendo que se callaran. Mary miro con una cara triste a Sora, y luego miro a la multitud e intento decir algo cuando alguien le lanzo una piedra hiriéndole la mejilla la cual comenzó a sangrar, a causa de esto Mary comenzó a llorar, luego le lanzaron otra pero fue detenida por Sora el cual miro con una cara asesina a la multitud, era tan sanguinaria su mirada que sus ojos tornaron rojos (por causa del vampirismo), asustando a la multitud, mientras que Chrome intentaba calmar a Mary quien seguía llorando del miedo. Luego Sora se levanto pago y todos se fueron del pueblo.

….

"uahhhhhhhhh"- lloraba Mary mientras Sora intentaba calmarla abrazándola, pero ella seguía llorando

"calma, calma, no te preocupes" – decía Sora, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para que dejara de llorar, pero ella lloraba y lloraba sin parar.

"pero es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, es mi culpaaaaaaaa ¡uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Lloraba con más fuerza – "porque yo, porque yo, uahhhhhhhhh"

"Mary eso no es verdad" –decía Chrome mientras Sora le pasaba a Mary para abrazarla – "tú eres una buena niña. Tu no harías daño a otros por hacerlos sufrir" – mientras Mary lloraba mas

"pero… pero… es mi culpa que botaran a oni-chan y a one-san del pueblo" –lloraba mas. Entonces Sora puso su mano en la cabeza de Mary sorprendiéndola y cuando ella lo miro, el comenzó a sonreír para mostrarle que no importaba. Calmándola un poco

"Mary no preocupes" – dijo sonriendo – "nosotros teníamos pensado irnos de todas formas. Así que no pasó nada" – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"¿en serio?"- decía ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos. Sora entonces respondió que si con la cabeza, calmándola poco a poco. Cuando ya logro calmarse Sora entonces replanteo el plan.

"ok esto es lo que vamos a hacer" – dijo mientras los posicionaba en un circulo – "tomaremos el camino del bosque así de esa manera no nos molestaran los guardias. Aparte si tomamos esa ruta llegaremos en medio día. ¿Qué piensan?" - a lo que todos acertaron - "bueno vámonos"

….

Eran las 6-7 de la noche se podía ver el atardecer caer entre medio de las montañas. Ahí estaban ellos caminando cuando de repente Mary se desmayo por la fatiga. Al oírla caer Sora se volteo a revisarla y puso su mano en la cabeza se dio cuenta que ella sufría de una alta fiebre y que respiraba fuertemente.

"ella está sufriendo de una alta fiebre" – dijo Sora mientras la cargaba con ambos brazos y la montaba en Yuri (quien estaba transformado) y la llevaron a un lugar donde ella pudiese descansar. Cuando llegaron a un gran árbol donde ellos descansaron – "tenemos que buscarle agua" – dijo Sora mientras se levantaba del suelo – "oigo el flujo del rio viniendo de ese lugar" –dijo señalando al este. Esto sorprendió a Chrome quien se estaba preguntando que él había hecho para saberlo – "voy a buscar algo de agua" – y comenzó a caminar cuando Nero lo detuvo con si brazo

"Sora mejor yo voy. No estás en condiciones para ir" – dijo y justo cuando Sora estaba a punto de argumentar, Nero le dio un puñetazo en la herida (la cual no se había curado).

"maldito" –fue lo último que Sora pudo decir antes de caer desmayado

…

"Umh"- decía mientras se sentaba Sora. Al mirar alrededor vio que estaba en una cabaña pequeña donde solo pudo mirar a Chrome quien estaba alado suyo y del otro lado solo veía a Mary la cual seguía acostada enferma y también vio que Yuri faltaba demostrándole que él se había ido con Nero a buscar el agua. -"Maldito Nero. Dejarme inconsciente así. ¿Cómo esta Mary? ¿Se siente algo mejor?"- pregunto a Chrome la cual estaba aplicándole una toallita mojada a Mary para reducir su fiebre. Ella lo miro, y con un tono algo molesta respondió

"está muy bien" – dijo mientras furiosamente limpiaba la toallita para volver a mojarla y ponérsela a Mary. Sora logro notar el tono de ira se sorprendió e intento averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba

"¿Chrome Ummm te pasa algo? – dijo Sora mientras la miraba con preocupación. A lo que Chrome respondió mirándolo directamente. Ella estaba llorando, pero parecía que ella estaba conteniéndose mientras daba una cara de enojada. Casi al borde de las lágrimas dijo

"no es como si me importara" –dijo- "ya que tu eres un plebeyo y todo eso"- y se volteo y cruzaba los brazos – "pero nosotros no hemos hablado desde lo que paso en el hospital esa noche" – y se volteo para verle la cara a Sora el cual parecía que no entendía nada. Esto hizo enfurecer a Chrome – "no es que me importe. Pero antes solíamos hablar de todo y ahora ya ni hablamos"- al oír esto Sora comenzó a reír. Al entender porque él se reía ella se sonrojo y dijo – "no, no, no es como si fuéramos una pareja" – y cruzo sus brazos – "es que ya que estamos viajando en grupo seria lindo al menos saber algo de ti"- pero al ver que Sora tenía una sonrisa en su cara se avergonzó – "pero en realidad no hay que hacerlo ya que…"

"ok" – dijo Sora. Al oírlo ella se sorprendió, ya que esa era la única respuesta que ella no había pensado.

"¿en serio?" – dijo sorprendida. Al ver que él decía que si ella se puso feliz. Cuando entonces Sora cogió la toallita para remojarla y la puso de nuevo en la cabeza de Mary

"bueno… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?"- dijo Sora. Chrome oyó esto y no podía creerlo. Era el momento que ella estaba esperando. Aunque ella no entendía bien porque, ella solo quería conocer mejor a Sora

"Umh. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Comida? ¿Festividad? ¿Tipo de música? ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Estás en alguna relación?"- pero al momento de decir esa última pregunta, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba pidiendo demasiada cosas en poco tiempo. Esto la avergonzó e intento retractarse – "pero no es necesario que me resp…".

"mi color favorito es el verde, mi comida favorita es la pasta, mi festividad favorita es el día del rey, música el rock alternativo, nací en la capital Giardino di Diosa y no, no estoy en ninguna relación" –dijo pero luego de una forma seductora la miro, se acerco y dijo –"al menos que tú quieras comenzar una conmigo" – esto sorprendió a Chrome intensamente y la avergonzó. Mientras se sonrojaba iba a responder cuando – "aunque es solo una broma, no tienes que enojarte"- esto la sorprendió y la decepciono. Aunque ella no sabía porque.

"si. Una broma"- dijo ella decepcionada. Cuando de repente la pregunta que ella estaba esperando decirle. Lo miro fijamente y dijo – "Sora ¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche en el hospital?" – esta es la pregunta que ella se estaba aguantando. Ya que la respuesta lo que ella necesitaba para entender que pasaba con ella y sus pensamientos ante Sora. Al oír esto Sora la miro y al ver su cara seria, que cuando sintió la mirada de Sora se avergonzó. Sonrió y dijo

"bueno ya que tienes que saberlo, la verdad es…" –pero fue interrumpido por una explosión que venia del frente de la cabaña – "¿Qué fue eso?"- dijo Sora mientras se levantaba e iba al frente seguida por Chrome. Al salir encontraron una escena algo sorprendente estaban un equipo entero de la milicia de Fouco armado hasta los dientes amenazando la cabaña con las armas. - ¿Qué están haciendo? –grito Sora. Cuando de repente se oyó un hombre desde la multitud.

"vinimos a arrestarlos bajo los cargos de escape de prisión y traición al rey de Foucco." – dijo la voz la cual les parecía muy conocida. Luego, de la multitud salió el capitán "espadachín demoniaco". El cual estaba sonriendo de una forma maléfica.-"¿me recuerdan? He venido a vengarme de ustedes" – mientras sacaba su nueva espada. Era una espada de doble mano, color roja, con un símbolo de un idioma indescriptible en la navaja, la empuñadora tenía alas demoniacas y la cara de un demonio, pero lo que más sorprendía era que la navaja tenía dientes saliendo de él, como si fuera una sierra eléctrica. Al ver la espada Sora se asustó ya que él conocía ese símbolo

"¿Qué haces con esa espada?" – grito Sora enojado. Chrome no entendía que estaba pasaba, pero ella nunca había visto a Sora así. – "¿Qué haces con una armi di morte?"- al oírlo el capitán comenzó a reír. Chrome ahora no entendía nada – "¿acaso no sabes que santificas tu vida al usarlo?"- al oír esto Chrome se sorprendió

"nada mejor para la "espadachín demoniaco". Que una espada demoniaca" – al ver la cara enojada – "ajajajaja que pasa niño. ¿Tienes miedo a mi espada?" – Sora entonces se enojo más.

"no te tengo miedo. Pero no te puedo dejar usar esa espada" – y entonces Sora preparo su espada. Su brazalete comenzó a brillar, cuando de repente del suelo salió un hombre y le puso un grillete a Sora donde esta Kurokiba y a Chrome, después de esto Kurokiba dejo de brillar – "¿Qué pasa? No puedo convertir a Kurokiba" – dijo sorprendido. Esto hizo reír al capitán y a todos los guardias

"¿Qué pasa niño? No te gustan nuestros nuevos grilletes anti-espiritual" - dijo mientras unos guardias agarraban a Chrome y a Sora y golpeaban a Sora. Esto asusto a Chrome. La cual comenzó a gritar llorando

"¡paren!. ¡Paren por favor! No lo hieran mas"- lloraba Chrome. Pero no se detenían. Luego de un rato un soldado volvió agarrando a Mary por la espalda. Pero Mary seguía inconsciente por la enfermedad.

"señor mira que encontramos dentro de la casa"- dijo mientras le lanzaba a Mary al capitán. Al atraparla, en la miro.

"¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto el capitán. El capitán luego la reviso – "no importa. Será eliminada con los demás- luego Sora con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le dijo

"no… la… toquen"- dijo Sora con sus pocas fuerzas. Luego el capitán lo miro y dijo

"Ahhh, ¿así que ella es especial para ustedes? – dijo riendo mientras veía a Sora. – "entonces no tengo más opción que matarla yo mismo" – dijo mientras agarraba la espada demoniaca. De la cual salió un cable que atravesó el brazo del capitán. Y luego se encendió como como una sierra eléctrica, luego lanzo a Mary al aire y blandió su espada, pero en el momento que la espada iba a dar a Mary… Sora detuvo los dientes de la espada y atrapo a Mary, esto sorprendió al capitán el cual no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta que Sora no era el mismo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus colmillos crecieron, y su cabello torno negro. Luego de Sora detener la espada el capitán salto para atrás para alejarse de él. El miro a los guardia que habían agarrado a Sora y vio una escena de pesadilla. Todos los guardias estaban muertos, pero no solo estaban muertos. Sus cuerpos eran irreconocibles. Esto aterro al capitán el cual intento escapar. Pero Sora lo atrapo y lo pego a la pared de la cabaña. Entonces el capitán miro de cerca de Sora, el no estaba enojado, ni infeliz, él estaba sonriendo maléficamente con una mirada asesina, mientras se veía gotear la sangre de sus manos, el entonces comenzó a rogar por su piedad- "perdóname, perdóname por favor. Juro nunca volver a hacerles nada"- Sora sonrió con maldad

"¿acaso eso fue lo que les dijiste a todos los que mataste con esa espada?" –dijo Sora mientras lo miraba fijamente – "tu espada tiene un tentador olor a sangre. Aparte acaso no es necesario matar para mantenerte con vida" – luego levanto su garra – "que tal si vengamos todas esas personas". Esto sorprendió a Chrome las cual estaba asustada por como Sora actuaba.

"¡Sora! ¡No!"- grito Chrome para llamar la atención de Sora. Pero antes de poder lograrlo… Sora arranco la cabeza del capitán con sus propias manos. Luego el lamio la sangre de sus manos. Al ver esto, todos los guardias salieron huyendo, por el terror de ser asesinados por Sora. Pero Sora los agarraba uno por uno mientras los asesinaba. Cuando ya no quedaban más guardias. Sora miro a Chrome, la cual estaba aterrada – "¿Qué pasa Chrome? ¿Acaso me temes?"- al ver el terror de Chrome. El se acerco le agarro gentilmente su cara- "no sabes que tu sangre me está tentando"- Chrome vio sus colmillos mientras se acercaba a su cuello y por alguna razón ella estaba a punto de dejarlo. Cuando de repente Nero apareció y rompió el grillete en su brazo y al hacerlo la energía espiritual de Sora comenzó a dispersarse a alto nivel creando un tornado alrededor de él. Cuando todo se tranquilizo Sora había vuelto a la normalidad y cayo desmayado.

….

Eran las 2:00 pm. Sora llevaba durmiendo más de 12 horas. Cuando se levanto, lo primero que vio fue a Mary la cual tenía una cara de preocupada ante él, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en suelo de la cabaña. Pero cuando intento levantarse, alguien empujo a Mary lejos de Sora y presiono a Sora al suelo con una mano, cuando Sora pudo enfocar bien lo que pasaba, pudo ver a Nero sosteniéndolo con su mano y con su otra sostenía su katar, mientras lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- dijo Sora de forma sarcástica. Al notar su expresión de cara. Nero lo suelta, sin embargo mantiene su katar en la mano y sostiene su actitud amenazadora. Cuando lo soltó Sora se levantó y estiro su cuello para aliviar un poco el dolor, luego cuando se iba a pasar la mano por la cara, vio su mano y tuvo un flashback de esa mano llena de sangre, luego vino otro flashback de él matando al capitán y arrancándole la cabeza. Esta imagen lo traumatizo, hasta que noto que Chrome no estaba en la habitación.

"Nero ¿Dónde está Chrome?" – a lo que Nero respondió con un gruñido. Viendo que era inútil él se levantó y salió de la cabaña algo enojado. Para encontrar ahí a Chrome sentada mirando el paisaje. Sora tuvo que tomar mucho coraje para ir donde ella, y se sentó a su lado. Comenzando también el a mirar el paisaje. Sin mover su cara Chrome dijo

"Así que ¿por eso paso, lo que paso en el hospital?"- dijo tristemente. Al ver que Sora no contestaba, ella comprendió lo que pasaba.- "ahora ya entiendo. ¿Desde cuando eres un vampiro?" – dijo

"Desde que pelee con Reil"- dijo Sora mientras miraba al cielo –"desde ese día he sufrido muchas veces la tentación de morderlas a una de ustedes" – entonces Chrome comenzó a reír, sorprendiendo a Sora

"es en serio que eres un baka" –dijo riéndose- "¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué porque tú te transformaste en un vampiro Mary y yo te tendríamos miedo?"- pero su sonrisa desapareció – "es verdad que no me gusto verte así. Tenía miedo de lo que te habías vuelto. Pero…" - y comenzó a sonreír levemente – "tú eres tú, y ni siquiera tu lado vampiro puede cambiarte" – y luego se levanto del suelo – "tengo hambre"- dijo mientras se estiraba y luego miro a Sora con una sonrisa – "Sora te toca cocinar" – al mirar la cara de Sora sorprendido dijo – "no fui yo el que se transformó en un vampiro, así que no me toca cocinar"

"ok" – dijo Sora como si se estuviera rindiendo- "yo cocinare" – pero al levantarse el comenzó a sufrir de un dolor de cabeza, que debilito a Sora haciéndolo caer, entonces Sora oyó una voz que le parecía conocida. Pero no sabía quién era.

"no la podrás proteger para siempre" – dijo la voz – "no la podrás proteger de ti para siempre. Ya que tu eres lo que eres"- luego Sora volvió a la normalidad, vio a Chrome arrodillada al lado suyo

"¿te sientes bien?" – Pregunto Chrome al ver que Sora respondía que si con su cabeza, ella noto que ella le estaba agarrando la mano a Sora y se avergonzó empujando a Sora al suelo y poniéndose como si fuera superior – "bueno porque tengo hambre"

"ya voy, ya voy"- pero antes de levantarse recordó – "Chrome, no le digas a Mary lo del vampirismo"- confundiendo a Chrome – "no quiero que ella sepa este lado oscuro que tengo

"ok lo prometo" – dijo Chrome. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Mary estaba escondida oyendo todo lo que dijeron y llorando en silencio.

…

Eran como las 5:00 pm. Ellos estaban justamente frente a la frontera de Vento. Al ver esto Chrome comenzó a llorar de la felicidad

"ya llegamos a casa" – dijo felizmente – "valió la pena todo lo que pasamos" – dijo llorando. Sora sonrió y luego miro a Mary, quien estaba cargando a Yuri, y se sorprendió que ella tuviera una cara depresiva, sin que Chrome se diera cuenta se acerco a Mary

"¿te pasa algo Mary?" – Al oír esto Mary reacciono, mirando a Sora y dándole una sonrisa, la cual Sora detecto que era una sonrisa falsa, acariciándole la cabeza la miro – "Mary no importa lo que me pase, no es culpa tuya" – Mary entonces estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se resistió y dio una verdadera sonrisa. Sora entonces se estiro – "bueno Chrome, vamos a llevarte a tu casa" – Chrome entonces se volteo y sonrió y ellos se fueron hacia la frontera, para terminar su aventura. Pero poco sabían que esta era solo el comienzo.


	8. Chapter 8

"uahhhhhhhhh"- lloraba Mary mientras Sora intentaba calmarla abrazándola, pero ella seguía llorando

"calma, calma, no te preocupes" – decía Sora, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para que dejara de llorar, pero ella lloraba y lloraba sin parar.

"pero es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, es mi culpaaaaaaaa ¡uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Lloraba con más fuerza – "porque yo, porque yo, uahhhhhhhhh"

….

3 horas antes

Estaban Sora, Nero, Chrome, Mary y Yuri en la heladería (el lugar favorito de Mary) y estaban hablando sobre que iban a hacer para llegar al reino de Vento. Chrome estaba tomando una malteada de fresa, Sora una malteada de chocolate y mantequilla de maní, Mary un sundae de 2 pisos cubierto de chocolate (Sora invito porque a ella le encantaba el helado), Yuri estaba tomando leche en un plato de helado y Nero estaba bebiendo un café oscuro poco con poca azúcar

"bueno estamos cerca de la frontera" –dijo Sora mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cappuccino. -"¿por cuál camino deberíamos ir?" – y al decir esto Chrome y Nero comenzaron a pensar

"bueno yo recomendaría coger el camino recto hacia la frontera, es el más seguro" – dijo Chrome. Pero la reacción de Nero y Sora decían lo contrario –"¿Qué pasa? – miro con curiosidad

"bueno es que con la guerra el camino estará lleno de guardias" – entonces Chrome puso una cara de "¿Y?" – "bueno, tu y yo somos prisioneros de guerra, Mary no tiene pasaporte y andamos un youkai. Yo creo que eso es bastante sospechoso. Lo suficiente para que nos detengan" – al oír esto Chrome entendió porque ellos actuaban de esa manera

"ahora que lo pienso es verdad, eso haría nuestro viaje más complicado" – dijo en forma pensativa. Mary no estaba concentrada en la conversación porque ella estaba muy atenta a su sundae de forma muy feliz – "pero ser…" – pero fue interrumpido por una multitud de personas armadas hasta los dientes y se acercaron de forma amenazadora. Sora tomo un sorbo de su café

"¿Qué quieren?" – dijo Sora seriamente. Entonces uno fue de forma amenazadora a atacarlos. Pero fue detenido por lo que parecía ser el líder de la multitud

"le pedimos que se vayan de esta ciudad" – dijo el líder. Sorprendiendo a Chrome y a Mary quien había terminado su sundae – "no podemos tenerla a ella aquí" – mientras señalaba a Mary, lo cual la sorprendió mas – "ella ha herido demasiada personas para quedarse – dijo el señor educadamente pero con un tono de amenaza. Sora no cambio su actitud lo que hizo que el señor que intento atacarlos se enojara y comenzara a gritar "esa perra tiene que irse" dijo gritando y todo el mundo hizo una revuelta para apoyarlo. Pero al Sora dar una mirada amenazadora seguido por una sensación sanguinaria, los asusto haciendo que se callaran. Mary miro con una cara triste a Sora, y luego miro a la multitud e intento decir algo cuando alguien le lanzo una piedra hiriéndole la mejilla la cual comenzó a sangrar, a causa de esto Mary comenzó a llorar, luego le lanzaron otra pero fue detenida por Sora el cual miro con una cara asesina a la multitud, era tan sanguinaria su mirada que sus ojos tornaron rojos (por causa del vampirismo), asustando a la multitud, mientras que Chrome intentaba calmar a Mary quien seguía llorando del miedo. Luego Sora se levanto pago y todos se fueron del pueblo.

….

"uahhhhhhhhh"- lloraba Mary mientras Sora intentaba calmarla abrazándola, pero ella seguía llorando

"calma, calma, no te preocupes" – decía Sora, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para que dejara de llorar, pero ella lloraba y lloraba sin parar.

"pero es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, es mi culpaaaaaaaa ¡uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Lloraba con más fuerza – "porque yo, porque yo, uahhhhhhhhh"

"Mary eso no es verdad" –decía Chrome mientras Sora le pasaba a Mary para abrazarla – "tú eres una buena niña. Tu no harías daño a otros por hacerlos sufrir" – mientras Mary lloraba mas

"pero… pero… es mi culpa que botaran a oni-chan y a one-san del pueblo" –lloraba mas. Entonces Sora puso su mano en la cabeza de Mary sorprendiéndola y cuando ella lo miro, el comenzó a sonreír para mostrarle que no importaba. Calmándola un poco

"Mary no preocupes" – dijo sonriendo – "nosotros teníamos pensado irnos de todas formas. Así que no pasó nada" – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"¿en serio?"- decía ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos. Sora entonces respondió que si con la cabeza, calmándola poco a poco. Cuando ya logro calmarse Sora entonces replanteo el plan.

"ok esto es lo que vamos a hacer" – dijo mientras los posicionaba en un circulo – "tomaremos el camino del bosque así de esa manera no nos molestaran los guardias. Aparte si tomamos esa ruta llegaremos en medio día. ¿Qué piensan?" - a lo que todos acertaron - "bueno vámonos"

….

Eran las 6-7 de la noche se podía ver el atardecer caer entre medio de las montañas. Ahí estaban ellos caminando cuando de repente Mary se desmayo por la fatiga. Al oírla caer Sora se volteo a revisarla y puso su mano en la cabeza se dio cuenta que ella sufría de una alta fiebre y que respiraba fuertemente.

"ella está sufriendo de una alta fiebre" – dijo Sora mientras la cargaba con ambos brazos y la montaba en Yuri (quien estaba transformado) y la llevaron a un lugar donde ella pudiese descansar. Cuando llegaron a un gran árbol donde ellos descansaron – "tenemos que buscarle agua" – dijo Sora mientras se levantaba del suelo – "oigo el flujo del rio viniendo de ese lugar" –dijo señalando al este. Esto sorprendió a Chrome quien se estaba preguntando que él había hecho para saberlo – "voy a buscar algo de agua" – y comenzó a caminar cuando Nero lo detuvo con si brazo

"Sora mejor yo voy. No estás en condiciones para ir" – dijo y justo cuando Sora estaba a punto de argumentar, Nero le dio un puñetazo en la herida (la cual no se había curado).

"maldito" –fue lo último que Sora pudo decir antes de caer desmayado

…

"Umh"- decía mientras se sentaba Sora. Al mirar alrededor vio que estaba en una cabaña pequeña donde solo pudo mirar a Chrome quien estaba alado suyo y del otro lado solo veía a Mary la cual seguía acostada enferma y también vio que Yuri faltaba demostrándole que él se había ido con Nero a buscar el agua. -"Maldito Nero. Dejarme inconsciente así. ¿Cómo esta Mary? ¿Se siente algo mejor?"- pregunto a Chrome la cual estaba aplicándole una toallita mojada a Mary para reducir su fiebre. Ella lo miro, y con un tono algo molesta respondió

"está muy bien" – dijo mientras furiosamente limpiaba la toallita para volver a mojarla y ponérsela a Mary. Sora logro notar el tono de ira se sorprendió e intento averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba

"¿Chrome Ummm te pasa algo? – dijo Sora mientras la miraba con preocupación. A lo que Chrome respondió mirándolo directamente. Ella estaba llorando, pero parecía que ella estaba conteniéndose mientras daba una cara de enojada. Casi al borde de las lágrimas dijo

"no es como si me importara" –dijo- "ya que tu eres un plebeyo y todo eso"- y se volteo y cruzaba los brazos – "pero nosotros no hemos hablado desde lo que paso en el hospital esa noche" – y se volteo para verle la cara a Sora el cual parecía que no entendía nada. Esto hizo enfurecer a Chrome – "no es que me importe. Pero antes solíamos hablar de todo y ahora ya ni hablamos"- al oír esto Sora comenzó a reír. Al entender porque él se reía ella se sonrojo y dijo – "no, no, no es como si fuéramos una pareja" – y cruzo sus brazos – "es que ya que estamos viajando en grupo seria lindo al menos saber algo de ti"- pero al ver que Sora tenía una sonrisa en su cara se avergonzó – "pero en realidad no hay que hacerlo ya que…"

"ok" – dijo Sora. Al oírlo ella se sorprendió, ya que esa era la única respuesta que ella no había pensado.

"¿en serio?" – dijo sorprendida. Al ver que él decía que si ella se puso feliz. Cuando entonces Sora cogió la toallita para remojarla y la puso de nuevo en la cabeza de Mary

"bueno… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?"- dijo Sora. Chrome oyó esto y no podía creerlo. Era el momento que ella estaba esperando. Aunque ella no entendía bien porque, ella solo quería conocer mejor a Sora

"Umh. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Comida? ¿Festividad? ¿Tipo de música? ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Estás en alguna relación?"- pero al momento de decir esa última pregunta, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba pidiendo demasiada cosas en poco tiempo. Esto la avergonzó e intento retractarse – "pero no es necesario que me resp…".

"mi color favorito es el verde, mi comida favorita es la pasta, mi festividad favorita es el día del rey, música el rock alternativo, nací en la capital Giardino di Diosa y no, no estoy en ninguna relación" –dijo pero luego de una forma seductora la miro, se acerco y dijo –"al menos que tú quieras comenzar una conmigo" – esto sorprendió a Chrome intensamente y la avergonzó. Mientras se sonrojaba iba a responder cuando – "aunque es solo una broma, no tienes que enojarte"- esto la sorprendió y la decepciono. Aunque ella no sabía porque.

"si. Una broma"- dijo ella decepcionada. Cuando de repente la pregunta que ella estaba esperando decirle. Lo miro fijamente y dijo – "Sora ¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche en el hospital?" – esta es la pregunta que ella se estaba aguantando. Ya que la respuesta lo que ella necesitaba para entender que pasaba con ella y sus pensamientos ante Sora. Al oír esto Sora la miro y al ver su cara seria, que cuando sintió la mirada de Sora se avergonzó. Sonrió y dijo

"bueno ya que tienes que saberlo, la verdad es…" –pero fue interrumpido por una explosión que venia del frente de la cabaña – "¿Qué fue eso?"- dijo Sora mientras se levantaba e iba al frente seguida por Chrome. Al salir encontraron una escena algo sorprendente estaban un equipo entero de la milicia de Fouco armado hasta los dientes amenazando la cabaña con las armas. - ¿Qué están haciendo? –grito Sora. Cuando de repente se oyó un hombre desde la multitud.

"vinimos a arrestarlos bajo los cargos de escape de prisión y traición al rey de Foucco." – dijo la voz la cual les parecía muy conocida. Luego, de la multitud salió el capitán "espadachín demoniaco". El cual estaba sonriendo de una forma maléfica.-"¿me recuerdan? He venido a vengarme de ustedes" – mientras sacaba su nueva espada. Era una espada de doble mano, color roja, con un símbolo de un idioma indescriptible en la navaja, la empuñadora tenía alas demoniacas y la cara de un demonio, pero lo que más sorprendía era que la navaja tenía dientes saliendo de él, como si fuera una sierra eléctrica. Al ver la espada Sora se asustó ya que él conocía ese símbolo

"¿Qué haces con esa espada?" – grito Sora enojado. Chrome no entendía que estaba pasaba, pero ella nunca había visto a Sora así. – "¿Qué haces con una armi di morte?"- al oírlo el capitán comenzó a reír. Chrome ahora no entendía nada – "¿acaso no sabes que santificas tu vida al usarlo?"- al oír esto Chrome se sorprendió

"nada mejor para la "espadachín demoniaco". Que una espada demoniaca" – al ver la cara enojada – "ajajajaja que pasa niño. ¿Tienes miedo a mi espada?" – Sora entonces se enojo más.

"no te tengo miedo. Pero no te puedo dejar usar esa espada" – y entonces Sora preparo su espada. Su brazalete comenzó a brillar, cuando de repente del suelo salió un hombre y le puso un grillete a Sora donde esta Kurokiba y a Chrome, después de esto Kurokiba dejo de brillar – "¿Qué pasa? No puedo convertir a Kurokiba" – dijo sorprendido. Esto hizo reír al capitán y a todos los guardias

"¿Qué pasa niño? No te gustan nuestros nuevos grilletes anti-espiritual" - dijo mientras unos guardias agarraban a Chrome y a Sora y golpeaban a Sora. Esto asusto a Chrome. La cual comenzó a gritar llorando

"¡paren!. ¡Paren por favor! No lo hieran mas"- lloraba Chrome. Pero no se detenían. Luego de un rato un soldado volvió agarrando a Mary por la espalda. Pero Mary seguía inconsciente por la enfermedad.

"señor mira que encontramos dentro de la casa"- dijo mientras le lanzaba a Mary al capitán. Al atraparla, en la miro.

"¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto el capitán. El capitán luego la reviso – "no importa. Será eliminada con los demás- luego Sora con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le dijo

"no… la… toquen"- dijo Sora con sus pocas fuerzas. Luego el capitán lo miro y dijo

"Ahhh, ¿así que ella es especial para ustedes? – dijo riendo mientras veía a Sora. – "entonces no tengo más opción que matarla yo mismo" – dijo mientras agarraba la espada demoniaca. De la cual salió un cable que atravesó el brazo del capitán. Y luego se encendió como como una sierra eléctrica, luego lanzo a Mary al aire y blandió su espada, pero en el momento que la espada iba a dar a Mary… Sora detuvo los dientes de la espada y atrapo a Mary, esto sorprendió al capitán el cual no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta que Sora no era el mismo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus colmillos crecieron, y su cabello torno negro. Luego de Sora detener la espada el capitán salto para atrás para alejarse de él. El miro a los guardia que habían agarrado a Sora y vio una escena de pesadilla. Todos los guardias estaban muertos, pero no solo estaban muertos. Sus cuerpos eran irreconocibles. Esto aterro al capitán el cual intento escapar. Pero Sora lo atrapo y lo pego a la pared de la cabaña. Entonces el capitán miro de cerca de Sora, el no estaba enojado, ni infeliz, él estaba sonriendo maléficamente con una mirada asesina, mientras se veía gotear la sangre de sus manos, el entonces comenzó a rogar por su piedad- "perdóname, perdóname por favor. Juro nunca volver a hacerles nada"- Sora sonrió con maldad

"¿acaso eso fue lo que les dijiste a todos los que mataste con esa espada?" –dijo Sora mientras lo miraba fijamente – "tu espada tiene un tentador olor a sangre. Aparte acaso no es necesario matar para mantenerte con vida" – luego levanto su garra – "que tal si vengamos todas esas personas". Esto sorprendió a Chrome las cual estaba asustada por como Sora actuaba.

"¡Sora! ¡No!"- grito Chrome para llamar la atención de Sora. Pero antes de poder lograrlo… Sora arranco la cabeza del capitán con sus propias manos. Luego el lamio la sangre de sus manos. Al ver esto, todos los guardias salieron huyendo, por el terror de ser asesinados por Sora. Pero Sora los agarraba uno por uno mientras los asesinaba. Cuando ya no quedaban más guardias. Sora miro a Chrome, la cual estaba aterrada – "¿Qué pasa Chrome? ¿Acaso me temes?"- al ver el terror de Chrome. El se acerco le agarro gentilmente su cara- "no sabes que tu sangre me está tentando"- Chrome vio sus colmillos mientras se acercaba a su cuello y por alguna razón ella estaba a punto de dejarlo. Cuando de repente Nero apareció y rompió el grillete en su brazo y al hacerlo la energía espiritual de Sora comenzó a dispersarse a alto nivel creando un tornado alrededor de él. Cuando todo se tranquilizo Sora había vuelto a la normalidad y cayo desmayado.

….

Eran las 2:00 pm. Sora llevaba durmiendo más de 12 horas. Cuando se levanto, lo primero que vio fue a Mary la cual tenía una cara de preocupada ante él, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en suelo de la cabaña. Pero cuando intento levantarse, alguien empujo a Mary lejos de Sora y presiono a Sora al suelo con una mano, cuando Sora pudo enfocar bien lo que pasaba, pudo ver a Nero sosteniéndolo con su mano y con su otra sostenía su katar, mientras lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- dijo Sora de forma sarcástica. Al notar su expresión de cara. Nero lo suelta, sin embargo mantiene su katar en la mano y sostiene su actitud amenazadora. Cuando lo soltó Sora se levantó y estiro su cuello para aliviar un poco el dolor, luego cuando se iba a pasar la mano por la cara, vio su mano y tuvo un flashback de esa mano llena de sangre, luego vino otro flashback de él matando al capitán y arrancándole la cabeza. Esta imagen lo traumatizo, hasta que noto que Chrome no estaba en la habitación.

"Nero ¿Dónde está Chrome?" – a lo que Nero respondió con un gruñido. Viendo que era inútil él se levantó y salió de la cabaña algo enojado. Para encontrar ahí a Chrome sentada mirando el paisaje. Sora tuvo que tomar mucho coraje para ir donde ella, y se sentó a su lado. Comenzando también el a mirar el paisaje. Sin mover su cara Chrome dijo

"Así que ¿por eso paso, lo que paso en el hospital?"- dijo tristemente. Al ver que Sora no contestaba, ella comprendió lo que pasaba.- "ahora ya entiendo. ¿Desde cuando eres un vampiro?" – dijo

"Desde que pelee con Reil"- dijo Sora mientras miraba al cielo –"desde ese día he sufrido muchas veces la tentación de morderlas a una de ustedes" – entonces Chrome comenzó a reír, sorprendiendo a Sora

"es en serio que eres un baka" –dijo riéndose- "¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué porque tú te transformaste en un vampiro Mary y yo te tendríamos miedo?"- pero su sonrisa desapareció – "es verdad que no me gusto verte así. Tenía miedo de lo que te habías vuelto. Pero…" - y comenzó a sonreír levemente – "tú eres tú, y ni siquiera tu lado vampiro puede cambiarte" – y luego se levanto del suelo – "tengo hambre"- dijo mientras se estiraba y luego miro a Sora con una sonrisa – "Sora te toca cocinar" – al mirar la cara de Sora sorprendido dijo – "no fui yo el que se transformó en un vampiro, así que no me toca cocinar"

"ok" – dijo Sora como si se estuviera rindiendo- "yo cocinare" – pero al levantarse el comenzó a sufrir de un dolor de cabeza, que debilito a Sora haciéndolo caer, entonces Sora oyó una voz que le parecía conocida. Pero no sabía quién era.

"no la podrás proteger para siempre" – dijo la voz – "no la podrás proteger de ti para siempre. Ya que tu eres lo que eres"- luego Sora volvió a la normalidad, vio a Chrome arrodillada al lado suyo

"¿te sientes bien?" – Pregunto Chrome al ver que Sora respondía que si con su cabeza, ella noto que ella le estaba agarrando la mano a Sora y se avergonzó empujando a Sora al suelo y poniéndose como si fuera superior – "bueno porque tengo hambre"

"ya voy, ya voy"- pero antes de levantarse recordó – "Chrome, no le digas a Mary lo del vampirismo"- confundiendo a Chrome – "no quiero que ella sepa este lado oscuro que tengo

"ok lo prometo" – dijo Chrome. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Mary estaba escondida oyendo todo lo que dijeron y llorando en silencio.

…

Eran como las 5:00 pm. Ellos estaban justamente frente a la frontera de Vento. Al ver esto Chrome comenzó a llorar de la felicidad

"ya llegamos a casa" – dijo felizmente – "valió la pena todo lo que pasamos" – dijo llorando. Sora sonrió y luego miro a Mary, quien estaba cargando a Yuri, y se sorprendió que ella tuviera una cara depresiva, sin que Chrome se diera cuenta se acerco a Mary

"¿te pasa algo Mary?" – Al oír esto Mary reacciono, mirando a Sora y dándole una sonrisa, la cual Sora detecto que era una sonrisa falsa, acariciándole la cabeza la miro – "Mary no importa lo que me pase, no es culpa tuya" – Mary entonces estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se resistió y dio una verdadera sonrisa. Sora entonces se estiro – "bueno Chrome, vamos a llevarte a tu casa" – Chrome entonces se volteo y sonrió y ellos se fueron hacia la frontera, para terminar su aventura. Pero poco sabían que esta era solo el comienzo.


End file.
